In a Matter of (Nano) Seconds
by Ciruelaa
Summary: AU. OC-Centric. 'It wasn't my lifelong dream to become a hero; it was merely a promise I made a long time ago, a promise I found I couldn't break. Entering U.A. high school, I figured, would just be another easy stepping stone in fulfilling that promise. I was completely and utterly wrong.'
1. Prologue

_**Summary: AU. OC-Centric. 'It wasn't my lifelong dream to become a hero; it was merely a promise I made a long time ago, a promise I found I couldn't break. Entering U.A. high school, I figured, would just be another easy stepping stone in fulfilling that promise. I was completely and utterly wrong.'**_

 **I do not own the characters or story-line. Please do not copyright me ;)**

 _Prologue_

 _First person POV_

* * *

I haven't always wanted to be a hero.

Younger me wanted to be a princess, maybe an actress―older me is _aware_ that the first possibility is just a fantasy, thank you―but never a _hero_.

The job seemed too glorifying―not that saving people was anything _horrendous_.

The fact that a person would only save someone else to receive glory is what caused me to stray from the hero life.

I'd like to think that someone who would take action, try to save the common public against all odds, would be someone who had pure intentions; a desire to help and protect.

I know first hand that that's not always the case.

Maybe that's a little too cynical, but I'm not wrong; beating up the bad guys was in all in a day's work for someone who thrived off of the media attention it received, the adoring fans it gathered.

I knew what the hero life could do to a person if all that glory went to their head. I knew what the hero life could morph someone into against their will.

I wanted nothing to do with it.

However, fate doesn't always like to be told what to do once it has its sights set on something.

On the day I turned six, I experienced that divine irritation personally.

The summer air had seemed consuming―thick heat that latched on to your skin, warm breezes that swirled dangerously in your lungs. It was inescapable, the sun and its warmth taking no prisoners.

I was sprawled out underneath a large oak tree, hair sticking to my face, eyes sticking to the words lined neatly on the book I held in my hands. I remember getting distracted by the occasional chatter and shouts from the kids at the playground, remember the way I scowled and furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance at the disturbance.

Ironically, I couldn't even remember what book I was trying to read.

Curling into myself a bit more under the bark of the tree, I submerged myself in the torn chapter book I got from the school library, not noticing the noise around me dimming.

I must've gotten through ten pages before I realized _how_ silent my surroundings had gotten―no laughter, no chattering. Just, _silence_.

My observation skills at that age were absolutely _none_.

My eyes shifted up from the page suspiciously, scanning the area to only find it completely empty. I remember thinking how odd it was, since the playground was brimming with people only a few minutes before.

Gnawing on my bottom lip, I set the book down at my side, getting up warily to my knees; I didn't like the eerie feeling I was getting, the feeling that something was very, _very_ off.

Tensing my shoulders as I got to my feet, standing slowly as I aimlessly gazed around the park, I had noticed something odd.

There was movement in the forest line behind the slide, branches shaking and leaves falling rhythmically. Any normal person would just pass it off as the result of animals, most likely a bird or squirrel―my over-imaginative six year old brain screamed at me to investigate anyway.

And so I did―I marched my stubby legs across the wood chips, a determined set in my brow even though I was scared out of my wits. I wanted answers, I was sure as hell going to get them.

I had the passing thought of _I_ _f I get kidnapped, my parents are gonna kill me_ before trudging through the woods anyway.

Ducking and weaving through the thick foliage, I came to a stop when the voices resumed, the distinct sound of someone getting hit, _repeatedly_ , attacked my senses.

I crouched low to the ground then, long grass brushing the tops of my knees playfully. My arms hovered before me, reaching shakily to uncover the bushes that blocked my sight.

I pushed them aside and froze completely.

A small boy laid on the ground, unruly locks of green swaying as the feet of stocky boys kicked their way into his sides. His arms were clutched around his head, his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

A blonde boy stood before the group of cronies, yelling and shouting something to the boy lying on the ground, though never making a move to hit him.

I blanked―the awful things they were shouting fading as my mind zeroed in on the fact that they were hurting him.

I hated bullies. With a passion.

The next thing that happened would be something I would refer to as the beginning of the end―the starting factor for my life of chaos. I never regretted the moment, actually, more or so regarded it as the life changing experience everyone faces at some point or another.

I found it was the first of many.

The air around me had cracked―it was similar to the sound of a thunderstorm, lightning flashing erratically and thunder booming, distinct electricity so intense and sharp that it could echo across miles of land.

A mantra of ' _run_ ,' swirled in my mind, blaring and bright and pleading with me to take action.

I saw that boy on the ground, saw the way he flinched and cringed and _hurt,_ and I wanted it to be over.

That's what a real hero was―not the washed out imitations my parents tried to be.

Adrenaline coursed in my veins, burning my limbs as electricity ran through them. In an odd twist of fate, the boys eyes opened, somehow connecting directly with mine.

Deep green pools burned a hole into my blue ones, and something within myself clicked.

I saw pain in them, strain―but I also saw the sheer willpower, the passion.

He wasn't giving up, and neither would I.

"Hey!" I shouted, my voice sounding all kinds of angry as it garnered the attention of the boys it was directed at, " _Knock it off!_ "

The air crackled, my surroundings suddenly getting a lot hotter. I was vaulting forward, faster than I ever thought possible. One moment, everything in me screamed and cried to launch towards the boy, protect the kid getting unfairly pummeled on the dirt ground―and the next, my body was doing just that, times ten.

I had known that I was moving fast; faster than normal, taking into account the fact that everyone around me seemed to slow. I never pondered why everyone moved in slow motion, or questioned it―it felt too natural to debunk.

My eyes never strayed from the boy on the ground, nor did my thoughts.

If they had focused on the fact that I was literally moving at the speed of light, I'm sure I would've passed out from shock.

Hand outstretched and lips set into a firm line, I grasped the upper half of his shielding arm as I reached him, plucking him up and off the ground on my unyielding journey _forward_.

I had felt instant relief in that moment―relief that he wouldn't get beaten again, or hurt. It was the relief that still motivated me, the small sense of pride I had gotten from that moment that scared me.

My moment didn't last long; the downside to moving at the speed of light and not really paying attention is that you seem to miss your intended destination. By a lot.

There was also the fact that I didn't exactly know how to use the brakes.

I skidded off with the boy in my hand into the treeline, blurring past multiple shrubs and foliage with panic alighting my features.

With a jolt, I dug both of my heels into the ground, praying for my careening body to slow down.

Instead of skidding to a stop, I was sent into a skidding roll, the poor green haired boy pulled along into my little adventure as well.

Tumbling and somersaulting through the dirt floor of the forest, I was left in a heap under a large willow tree, my body aching and my head throbbing.

I barely noticed that I was hardly out of breath, considering the rate I was running at.

Groaning into my arm, I lifted my head up slowly, blinking blearily as my eyes tried to regain focus on my surroundings.

My first clear sight was that of wide, dark green eyes staring back at me.

Shifting to sit up, I took in the battered appearance of the person sitting before me, noticing the present confusion and the dawning amazement.

It was then that I realized I didn't truly know what to say.

Should I ask if he's ok? Apologize for bulldozing him through the forest floor?

Luckily, I found that I didn't have to make conversation first.

"H-how did you do that?" spilled from his lips, the upper corner split, lightly bleeding, "one second I was there―a-and the next we're here. Is it because of your quirk?"

I paused, furrowing my eyebrows as I noticed the barest hints of smoke rising from my shoulders, licking my chapped lips as I thought of a response.

"I'm not exactly sure―I-I've never―I didn't think I had a quirk." I stated lamely, now truly understanding what had just happened.

I had gotten my quirk. Late, of course, but I had still gotten it.

I remember the feeling of dread curling in my gut when I realized I had to tell my parents that their little girl wasn't quirkless, just a late bloomer.

The green haired boy seemed stumped, a small glimmer of hope oddly forming in his eyes.

"You didn't know you had a quirk until now? How old are you?"

I shook my head no, a pinched look on my face. "I'm six―I didn't get mine when all the other kids did; but I saw you lying there, and all those boys kicking you and I―well, I wanted t help you."

There were a lot of freckles on the boys face, dusted across his features like they were dancing; I noticed the glint in his eye dancing the same way his freckles were.

"Those boys are all friends with Kacchan, b-but they don't like me much because I don't have a quirk." he confessed, not meeting my eyes as he fumbled with his thumbs. "Kacchan always picks on me because I'm quirkless, but he's still my friend."

My mind had flashed back instantly to the sight of the blonde haired boy, and I frowned.

"B-but!" he exclaimed, teeth shining as his wide eyes gleamed into mine, "you didn't get your quirk until today! And you're six too! So maybe mine is just late like yours!"

I scrunched my nose, my overall opinion on having a quirk biased completely as I stared back at him.

Quirks meant working as a hero all the time. It meant obsessing over what the public has to say about you, what the public deems you worthy of.

I may have just discovered my quirk, but I wanted nothing to do with it. Not as much as this kid seemed to have wanted.

"It's ok to be quirkless," I mumbled to him, finding I couldn't really look him in the eyes, "having a powerful quirk means becoming a hero, and that's stupid."

I found myself completely taken aback by the sheer denial thrown back into my face.

"No, you're wrong!" The boy shouted fervently, causing me to glance up swiftly into depths of shining and passionate green. "Being a hero means the world! One day, I'm going to become a hero, and I'm going to protect everyone that I can! Whether I have a quirk or not, I'm going to fight evil guys and save everyone!"

Sitting on my knees, I scrunched my brow, eyes boring into him intently as curiosity consumed my thoughts.

"You want to protect everyone―even if they don't like you?"

It was the question that really seem to strike him, more than any he may have encountered in his past. I watched in silence as he mulled it over, expression still as he gazed peacefully at the sky.

"Everyone liking me for saving the day is nice―but I want to save people whether they praise me or not." he stated, hand clenched into a determined fist at his side, "after all, that's what it means to be a true hero."

There wasn't a trace of ill intent in his goals―no want of publicity and adoring fans. He was sincere, truthful.

It completely blew me away.

"I-I believe you." I spoke, words soft but meaning resolute, "I'll be rooting for you, then."

His eyes shimmered for a moment, before he lurched forwards and grasped my hands, a bright look in his eyes.

"Why root for me when you can be one too!" He stated, grin wide and pure.

I blinked. And then blinked again.

"...What?"

His smile never left him, his passion too consuming for me to breathe properly. "You saved me back there, just like a hero would! And you didn't even know if you could or not! You should become a hero too!"

Flabbergasted was what I was. Utterly flabbergasted.

I was young and already on a warpath against anyone wanting to become a hero, and here I was, being asked to become one myself.

The fates were an evil, evil thing.

His smile was so radiant though, so excited and genuinely happy―it was impossible to say no.

It was _physically_ impossible to say no; oh, but I tried anyway.

"Uhm, I'm not―I'm not sure I can." I uttered lamely, bewildered and floundering for a way out of this conversation.

His head tilted to the side, very confused about why I was so adamant that I _should not_ become one.

"You hate bullies right?" he asked, continuing when he saw my nod, "and you hate people who do things for the wrong reasons. Become a hero and protect everyone from those people!"

He made it sound so _simple,_ like it was as easy as breathing air. It made me second guess myself completely, as though I was the outlier who viewed things the wrong way.

"I-I guess." I spoke, squeezing his hands thoughtfully and with a new outlook, "I'll become a hero with you, then―to protect everyone from those types of people."

Getting to his feet, his eye swollen and grin bright, he glanced down at me like a ray of sunshine.

"You promise?"

I had gotten to my feet as well, figuring I had nothing to lose.

Grinning back at him, though not as radiantly, I nodded, arms crossed defiantly. "I promise."

As I glanced at him, determination shining brightly in both our eyes, I peaked over his mass of green curls, noticing the sky illuminating a soft pink color.

It was sunset, and I was going to miss curfew―which translated into me being grounded for the rest of my life.

Making a panicked look, I had wiped the dirt from my shorts, straightening up as I made a beeline for the trees. "Gotta go! My parents are gonna be so mad if I get home late!"

"Wait!" He called, causing me to only pause for a second to glance over my shoulder, eyes curious. "You never told me your name!"

Smiling as I pushed the sleek, red hair behind my ears, I parted my lips to speak.

"Kasumi. Kasumi Hayakawa. It's nice to meet you."

He grinned as well, turning to leave as well, hands stuffed in his pockets as he uttered the name that changed my life forever.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. You better keep your promise, because I'm going to keep mine!"

And as I stood, present day, in front of the gates of UA high school, I found I never really could break my promise all those years prior.

A small part of me never wanted to in the first place.

…

 **I've decided to re-write some things, I guess. I blame it on never being satisfied with my work, haha.**

 **Have any questions? Comments? Concerns? Let me know! Review!**

 **Thanks for reading friends :)**


	2. Flower Shop Woes

_**Summary: AU. OC-Centric. 'It wasn't my lifelong dream to become a hero; it was merely a promise I made a long time ago, a promise I found I couldn't break. Entering U.A. high school, I figured, would just be another easy stepping stone in fulfilling that promise. I was completely and utterly wrong.'**_

 **I do not own the Boku no Hero Academia characters or story-line. Please don't copyright me.**

 _Chapter one_

 _First person POV_

…

The afternoon had started like any other―rushed, panicked, and a little chaotic.

Ironically, it was my norm, running late. I wasn't a morning person, not in the slightest―it took about three cups of strong coffee before anyone could even _attempt_ to talk to me. Without those three cups, I was a monster―crabby, irritable, and very much so everybody's worst nightmare.

Today, I realized from the moment I woke up, was going to be one of those days of all three.

The reason I was having such a rough time was because it was past noon, I missed my train for work, and I completely slept the entire morning away.

I started work at one-thirty, which was in _twenty minutes_.

My job wasn't _that_ far―I worked in my Grandmother's flower shop, an older business that has lasted in the Hayakawa family for generations. She had given me a job there a year ago, proud and bright with the idea that I would one day take it off her hands.

Considering every plant I touched died, I didn't have the same thought.

"Nana's going to kill me if I'm late again." I muttered aloud, jamming my feet into the first pair of shoes I saw cluttered on the floor, dark red strands of hair falling into my face as I whipped around my one bedroom apartment.

Hopping on one leg as I walked out the door, keys and apron in tow, I slammed the locked door shut―pausing only briefly to wave goodbye to the nice elderly man that lived next store.

I checked the time on my phone once more, sighing deeply when I realized what I was going to have to do.

Using my quirk wasn't something I was fond of―it was a reminder of bad memories, of the looming future that I was bound for.

My quirk scared me, deep down.

As much as I hated to admit it, my quirk also brought me a lot of freedom too.

Resigned, I pulled a pair of goggles I had resting on my forehead over my eyes, crouching low with my leg muscles tensed. I felt the distinct crackle of energy snap around me, sharp and bright as I took off at the speed of sound through the neighborhood.

It was exhilarating, watching the world fly around you at such a fast rate. I could feel my hair whipping through the wind, strong breeze flowing across my face.

There was a time limit to this feeling of liberation, however―I had ten minutes max of constant running before my body would give out.

And that's if I didn't catch on fire first.

Moving at such a fast pace, I've realized growing up, had a few drawbacks. While I could manipulate the electricity around me to catapulte my body forward, it strained my legs if I wasn't careful―not to mention the amount of friction it caused, resulting in combustion if I wasn't mindful.

' _The flower shop is only a couple blocks away,'_ I thought dismissively, knowing that my quirk would get me there long before anything bad happened, ' _I just gotta be careful not to run into―!'_

The third drawback to running really fast―if you lost focus, running into anything solid was one hundred-percent guaranteed, without fail.

All I saw was a magenta blur, and I knew it was all over.

Accidentally knocking the poor woman―the magenta blur―in front of me to the ground, I found myself in the same situation, only bounced back a couple of feet. I didn't spend much time on the ground, shaking off the initial shock and getting to my feet in an instant, trying my best to help her stand as well.

"I am _soso_ sorry!" I rambled, eyes wide and hands fretting, wiping off dirt from her satin blazer, "I wasn't looking where I was going―!"

"Yeah, obviously." Her perfectly manicured hand was ripped out of my helping one, sharp eyes narrowed and red lips drawn into a frown. She huffed at me, muttering curses under her breath, before disappearing into the crowd forming before us.

' _Well, rude,'_ I griped mentally, a bit embarrassed about the situation but trying to smother it.

Thankful that the crowd of people hadn't really seen anything, I proceeded to wipe the dirt from my shorts, face a bit scrunched as the whole scenario replayed in my head. I stop short when the ever curious thought of _why_ no one watched me literally ram into the older woman finally crossed my mind.

Swivelling my head to the side, I noticed the dawning looks of horror rising to everyone's faces as they rushed together, the mob of people I was caught up in growing larger by the second. Everyone pushed and pulled their way through, trying desperately to see what was occurring in the alley next to the bank and cafe.

I figured this was just mid-afternoon sidewalk traffic―everyone else being late to their own jobs, just as I was.

Catching sight of capes, bright flashes of light, and the oddest substance of green I've ever seen in my life raging around in the air, I realized this wasn't just another typical Monday afternoon.

Every fiber in my being screamed at me to go see what was going on―and who was I to squash down my own curiosity?

"Well, since I'm already late…" I trailed off, speaking to myself aloud as I dove into the screaming and frightened crowd.

It was a struggle I didn't really expect to face, fighting my way through hordes of people. Granted, I was only a little taller than five feet, and in perfect range for getting elbowed in the head by the much taller common folk.

I still absolutely hated it.

Pushing and pulling myself, I slid through two reporters, coming stomach to police tape with the roped off scene before me.

I don't know what I expected to do once I got my answer―and I found I never really did in these situations. It wasn't like I was going to jump in and save the day, or even attempt to offer aide; it may have been the heroic thing to do, the most selfless and courageous, but that wasn't my first instinct.

I was simply curious, a curiosity that I found directed by the fates in attempt to drag me into situations I would otherwise avoid. It was like a silent 'screw you' from the universe, one with a lifelong supply.

Police sirens were approaching the scene fast, the shouting and screaming from the mass of heroes and people alike rising in volume. The evil cackling and destruction caused by the big slimeball was almost deafening, but I found it wasn't the loudest factor in this equation of hell.

Over all the noise, I could hear my own heartbeat ringing erratically in my ears, a lump forming in my throat. My whole body went stiff, both of my hands falling at my sides as the noise around me were drowned out by static.

The distinct blankness I remember from all those years prior washed over my senses, and I cursed myself for not downing my three cups of coffee before I left my house.

Curly green hair registered in my brain, flying past me and the police tape in a blur―the person the curly green hair belonged to rushing forward toward a slimy, gelatinous giant with a battle cry so strong that it seemed to be a power all on it's own.

The sheer sight was ridiculous, a part of me not really believing that this was actually happening.

" _Izuku_?" I mumbled to myself, voice lost in the chaos, but mind roaring with the realization of who this person might be.

Casting my gaze farther ahead to make sense of the situation, I caught sight of blonde peeking through the green and thick slime, my weary eyes traveling back and forth between the sight of the struggling boy to the one rushing forward with vigor.

My face dawned similar horror to the crowd as he reached his mark, the shorter boy with the huge amount of courage coming face to face with the villain ripping apart buildings and street lights.

I had a horrible feeling he would be the next to get ripped apart.

I looked around wildly at the other heroes at the scene, wide eyes practically screaming at them to rush in and help. Not one of them saw my gaze, and not one of them made any move to help.

Dread and disgust curled in my gut, realizing that the so called 'pros' were content to watch this boy die for their own safety.

I realized that right now, standing here and waiting for them to help, I was no different.

Everything in me wanted to change that.

My limbs screamed at me to move forward, rush in to grab the two of them, and make a break for it―the memory of an exchange all those years ago creating a mantra in my mind.

 _"You hate bullies right?" he asked, eyes crinkled and freckled face radiating excitement, "and you hate people who do things for the wrong reasons. Become a hero and protect citizens from those people!"_

My hands clenched into fists, chapped lips in a straight line as my conscience battled with me.

Logically, I knew I couldn't do much to help the situation―knowing my luck, I'd probably end up stuck in the slime myself.

My more idiotic side though, the one that always told me to go poke my nose into trouble, was trying it's best to have me rush in there get myself nearly killed.

" _Do you promise?"_

I squeezed my eyes shut, hands coming over the police tape as the boy who _may or may not be_ Izuku launched his backpack towards the monster, whole body ready to pounce.

" _I promise."_

I opened my eyes in a flash, maneuvering under the protective barrier, energy already crackling around me before I moved any farther

Stopped short by a bright blue flash that did not belong to me once so ever, I could only stare in shock as a powerful wind whipped around me, my mind not really registering what just happened.

Blinking dumbly at the sight of the town's most well known symbol of peace grabbing a fistful of the slimy coward and rearing back his arm with a guaranteed promise of pain, I felt my eyebrows furrow, obvious tension leaving my shoulders.

Pressure, and a lot of it, consumed the area―an updraft of wind knocked into the beast, All Might's fist pointed towards the sky in a direct line to where the villain was sent flying.

 _Smash!_

I felt dumb as the energy around me fizzled out―utterly dumb.

Stepping back behind the police tape with a thinly veiled flush to my face, I felt the tightness of my fists relax.

' _What were you gonna do Kasumi,'_ I thought as my logical side took over, still a bit shell-shocked as I chastised myself, ' _rush in there and run around in circles? You'd end up as broken as the buildings, idiot.'_

My eyes caught sight of Izuku coughing on the ground, the blonde next to him covered in soot and goo, the most furious expression alighting his features.

Heroes were rushing around them, paramedics pushing past me through the crowd to treat anyone wounded.

All the while, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

' _He didn't hesitate like the pros did,'_ I thought, face a bit pained as I saw him cringe under the lecture he was receiving from one of the pro heroes, All Might standing by his side, ' _he didn't use a quirk either; he just, ran in there.'_

Over the roar of the mob, I still managed to hear my phone ring, jolting me from my thoughts instantly. I fumbled to reach it from out of my back pocket, almost dropping it as I pulled it free.

Oddly, I didn't realize I was the only one to hear my phone ring.

Flipping it over in my hand, I felt dread curl in my gut as I saw the caller ID on the screen, realizing that I would've rather dealt with an angry slime ball versus the raging woman calling me.

"Hi, Nana." I spoke, already cringing as I knew the onslaught of a lecture was going to meet my ears.

"Do you have any idea how late you are?" she screamed in my ear, and I visibly flinched, "it's already one forty-five, the inventory truck is here, and lord knows they can't―!"

I glanced up briefly, panic already in my eyes clear as I realized just how much trouble I was going to be in―especially since Nana hated dealing with the inventory truck even when I _was_ there―but paused, noticing exhausted green hues staring back at me.

I saw the way they took in how my opposite hand was still gripping the police tape, the other clutching the device that was producing the noise of a screaming seventy year old woman―those eyes made their way to my own, the spark of recognition shining in them as they connected, obvious in his expression alone.

He remembered who I was, his lips parted slightly as if to call out to me.

A part of me wanted him to―I wanted to speak to the boy who's promise I found I couldn't break, no matter how much I wanted to.

I found that us speaking wouldn't be for awhile.

"―sumi? Kasumi!" The angry tone rang in my ear, the pitch so shrill it actually managed to hurt, "Daft child, are you even listening to me?"

Breaking eye contact, I turned on my heel swiftly, pushing through the dispersing crowd with an apology already smeared on my lips.

"Yes, yes, I'm listening," I amended, smoothing down my apron as I fought my way out nervously, "I'm on my way, just got caught up in some bad traffic. A villain was raging in the city, the heroes had to stop him, the usual. Sorry, Nana."

She huffed, but I knew that I wasn't in as much trouble anymore. "Well, hurry up! The guys from the inventory truck forgot my lillies, and I need back-up!"

The call ended with a click, a tiny smile forming on my face at the sheer absurdity that was my grandmother.

Sucking in a breath as I pulled the goggles over my eyes once more, I faced the street, energy crackling around me just before I launched forward. Turning over my shoulder one last time, I peeked over it just before I bolted, the small smile still on my lips as I saw a familiar freckled face still gazing my way.

It lasted all but a second, but the suspicion that this wouldn't be the last time we would see each other secured it's way into my gut. I would be able to talk to him, and I would be able to ask him my numerous questions.

Speeding off into the city, wind rushing through my hair wildly, I didn't even register the pair of red hues that had watched me go as well.

…

 **Any questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Review!**


	3. Promise

_**Summary: AU. OC-Centric. 'It wasn't my lifelong dream to become a hero; it was merely a promise I made a long time ago, a promise I found I couldn't break. Entering U.A. high school, I figured, would just be another easy stepping stone in fulfilling that promise. I was completely and utterly wrong.'**_

 **I do not own the Boku no Hero Academia characters or story-line. Please don't copyright me.**

 _Chapter two_

 _First person POV_

...

"Forty-five minutes late," my grandmother rambled, pacing around the flower shop wildly as she fretted over numerous flowers to distract herself, "and then I find out you were dead center of a villain attack? Child, you're going to give your poor grandmother a heart attack!"

Going through the flower catalog on the countertop, the fan in the left corner oscillating just fast enough to blow the strands that hung loosely in my face softly, I found I couldn't meet her eyes.

My Nana was someone to be feared when truly angered―but right now, she wasn't angry in the slightest. She was worried, worried about me, and personally, that was a whole lot scarier.

She worried for me, but never outwardly. My grandmother was a very reserved person, never letting her true emotions show unless she was truly shaken up.

The last time I had really seen her break her composure was the day I lost my parents.

Deep down, I don't think my Nana would ever forgive heroes.

"So," she stated, dark eyes peeking up at me from thick lashes, "is being caught up in that villain attack some rebellious way of telling me you're actually going to apply to that high school?"

Her tone was sickly sweet, low and cutting despite its seemingly innocent demeanor. Shivers ran down my spine as soon as they came spilling from her mouth.

My Nana knew about my promise, my plans to become a hero―but she also knew my viewpoint on the whole hero business. She had seen the dark side to being a hero, seen what it had also done to my parents.

She knew that deep down, I was terrified to become a hero.

Pushing around the counter, I kept my back to her, aimlessly sweeping the floors as I nodded my agreement. My mouth kept silent, not looking at her directly―I was a coward, but this was a subject I didn't particularly like discussing.

It was uncomfortable, uneasy; especially when gazing into her sunken, sorrowful eyes.

A long, drawn out sigh reached my ears―full of wisdom, of trauma, of _resignation_. This wasn't the first discussion about this, nor would it be the last. I knew her opinion, she knew mine, but fate liked to keep us at each other's throats despite that.

"I don't like this Kasumi." She muttered, brushing the soil from her apron as she walked towards the greenroom, rubber boots squeaking on the tile. "I think we both know what good _heroes_ do."

I flinched, wishing desperately that she would just _stop_ , that this conversation would _end_.

Jutting my chin out a little defiantly, I turned over my shoulder, shaky hands clutching the broom interlocked within them like a lifeline. "U.A. isn't for another ten months, maybe I'll change my mind―so stop _nagging_ me, old lady."

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, her tiny figure retreating to the back of the green room with an odd flourish.

She paused briefly, looking at me with an odd glint in her eyes―eyes that I had a hard time looking into, eyes that could see into the depths of my soul.

"You shouldn't lie to an old woman like that Kasumi, we both know that once you set your mind to something, you won't let it go."

And with that, she left me alone.

I watched her go, flutters of anxiety twisting like knots in my gut. Propping the wooden broom against the doorframe, I slumped back into the chair behind the counter, eyeing with misplaced distaste at a vase of carnations directly next to my resting head.

Picking at their petals with annoyance, I sighed deeply, slapping my forehead _hard_ into the metal counter.

' _I hate that she's right.'_

...

 _ **9 ½ months later**_

Currently sitting in my favorite place of my Nana's little flower shop, I rested among the lilies and daffodils, legs crossed and eyes determinedly staring into my open palms.

The way my quirk worked was sometimes hard to comprehend―I manipulated energy, and in turn, that energy allowed me to move at breakneck speeds. If I used the energy incorrectly, I could seriously injure those around me.

Usually, though, the only one injured was me and my sudden bouts of friction induced flame.

After the _incident_ , I was homeschooled, therefore, I had all the time in the world to figure out ways to avoid sudden combustion―the drawback to this, I've come to realize, is that I needed a greater energy source other than my own to produce the electricity I needed.

If I didn't, I would have to use my own reserves―I've learned the hard way that wasn't the brightest of ideas after the extensive training I had been doing the past few months.

So, sitting among all the flowers I was tasked to care for, I tried to generate as much energy as possible through the meager electronics in the store, willing with every fiber in my being for it to work.

I had a basic idea about what I was doing―generate some energy, focus on controlling it's amount. The muscle I had acquired from numerous workouts helped my endurance, allowing me to concentrate longer, hang onto the chaotic energy stronger.

"I'm basically a pro already." I sniffed, squeezing my hands once before closing my eyes with deep, concentrated thought.

A crackling sound met my ears, a bubbling excitement growing from the depths of my gut. I willed the energy to flow, taking in whatever I could from the building and plants surrounding me.

Feeling a definite warmth, I peeked my eyes open, a poorly hidden hope dancing brightly within my smile.

Tiny sparks, barely there danced along my fingertips; my own hands already shaky from nerves and excitement.

Don't mistake my shakiness for fear―I knew how to use my quirk. I just didn't know how to concentrate with it, instead using it in full-force bursts.

Which, in the long run, was not good.

With U.A High being only two weeks away, I couldn't afford to be so reckless. Not anymore. I needed to be able to be in control of myself, for my sake, and for others.

' _It's what heroes do, I guess.'_

With my mind a little preoccupied, the electricity only grew, spreading over my palms like smooth water, twisting chaotically towards my wrists. The pure blue of my quirk amazed me, a whisper of a memory ago reminded me that it was compared to the color of my eyes.

It wasn't till I started to see smoke that I cut myself off, smacking my hands together with a jolt and a slight twinge of surprise.

Cursing, I grimaced at my slightly scorched hands, lightly rubbing them on the fabric of my jeans to soothe them.

"Well, lasted longer than the last time." I grouched, peeking at the clock to reveal I had only lasted five minutes at best.

Full on pouting, I slumped against the flower pots, casting my gaze towards the open skylight.

I wanted to be in control―I liked control. Control kept me safe, kept others safe.

My quirk was volatile, chaotic; my quirk didn't want to be stopped, nor did it want to be manipulated.

It was uncanny how much my personality matched.

…

For someone who could run at the speed of light, I found I had a knack for always being _late_.

The cat alarm clock I owned was well past the pleasant beeping it released when first trying to wake someone up―no, now it was doing the ungodly screech it did when snoozed a million times.

And man, was I paying the price for those extra minutes of sleep.

Whizzing around the house with my more developed quirk after months of preparation for this very day, I was dressed and out the door in seconds; hair in a ponytail, backpack filled with needed materials, and shoes on the correct feet, I hit the streets on my journey to get to U.A. High.

Bright yellow taxis and colorful leaves blurred past my gaze, thick goggles strapped tightly over my eyes. I felt a rush barreling through my mind, excitement and nerves bubbling in my throat as violent winds got sucked into lungs.

Today was something new―foreign territory, a future I hadn't dared to imagine. A part of myself didn't think it was possible, didn't _expect_ the rush of exuberance that came along with this impossible circumstance.

The idea that today was the day I fulfilled my promise from all those years ago hadn't fully sunk in, if you couldn't already tell.

My Nana not speaking to me in a few days was definitely one of the factors―she was in the middle of a silent protest against me taking the hero course exam.

 _The hero life didn't work for your parents_ , she used to say, _what makes you any different?_

But I just couldn't break that damn promise. I refused.

Feeling the familiar heat from the friction of the wind I was running against, I slowed my pace a bit, icy eyes taking in the distant sight of a towering school over the horizon.

I didn't feel the full effect of my anxiousness set in until _after_ I stood underneath blue arches, the golden insignia of the hero alumni of the past like a glowing sun above my head. I gulped, slowing my pace to a brisk, cautious stroll.

Kasumi Hayakawa accepted challenges head on―that's just the type of person I was. Life altering decisions like becoming a hero, however, was a challenge of a whole other calibre.

' _What if I don't pass,'_ I wondered silently, taking in the sights and sounds of the chattering potential students around me, ' _what if Nana was right, and I break my promise?'_

Gripping the straps of my dull colored backpack as a crutch, I bit my lip, steps declining in number, ceasing to nothing.

' _What if I end up the same way―!'_

Shaking myself out of my thoughts― _because god Kasumi, get a grip_ ―I determinedly pushed myself forward, refusing to back down.

I had an exam to pass, a promise to keep.

I needed to get a grip.

The next hour consisted of a speech given by a pro hero named Present Mic―the poor guy tried really hard to amp everyone up, but the potential future heroes in the crowd were a little over the excitement phase.

Everyone wanted to get down to business, and that meant taking the exam as soon as possible.

We were all given a card with an arena letter on it―the arena letter you were given determined your group during the test, as well as what battle center

The goal was to get points; sounds easy, right? _Wrong._

The actual exam was only ten minutes long―and for a speedster, that was enough time, truly. The problem lied with the fact that I had to defeat robots attacking said battle center within ten minutes.

Had I ever defeated a rogue robot before? No, not at all.

The only thing I've ever defeated were the weeds growing in the garden behind my Nana's house as a kid, and even then I struggled.

Sighing, I shifted the card that read 'Battle Center A' in bold letters, gripping onto the paper like a lifeline as I proceeded to the large wooden gates.

They had us change into more of a workout attire before the exam started―clothes that wouldn't hinder your results and allow you to function at your best.

I found myself only really having a darker gray track suit to workout in, the same pair of blue sneakers I always had still adorning my feet. The only added touch I came with today were the goggles I had resting on my forehead, and that really wasn't anything to begin with.

' _Everyone looks really cool,'_ I thought as I surveyed the glammed out gears and decked out outfits. Quietly glancing down at my goggles with a bit of distaste, I sighed, ' _as soon as I put these on I'll look like such a nerd.'_

Sighing, I adjusted my ponytail a bit tighter, chewing my lip as I waited for the exam to start.

 _'Maybe this was just a childish fantasy?'_ a tiny voice reasoned in my head, seducing and manipulating in nature, claws already sunk deep, ' _Won't you just turn out like_ them _?'_

"Hey, you there!" A boyish voice rang out amongst the crowd, jolting me enough to snap the goggles down on my head _hard_.

Fate had a funny way of keeping you on its course.

Wincing, I turned a bit, the effects of my previous thoughts ebbing away. ' _Were they talking to me?'_

Red eyes stared excitedly at me, shark like teeth glistening as they grinned widely, a tanned hand raised in greeting― _of course_ the random person shouting was shouting at _me_.

Spiky hair and broad shoulders was at my side in seconds, taller than me by at least a head, and full of so much energy it could let me run for _years_.

"I like your red hair―it's almost as red as mine!" he exclaimed, his reason for speaking to me leaving me completely dumbfounded.

 _'Was it really this easy?'_

It was then that I finally registered the sheer brightness of his spiked hair, a hot engine red that put my darker tresses to shame.

Forgetting how to speak for a second― _because how do you even respond to something like that_ ―I merely nodded, eyebrows raised a bit in surprise and bafflement.

I think he could sense my bewilderment, turning sheepish as he backed off a step to give me back some of my personal space.

"Sorry," he grinned, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck, "I'm just so excited about the exam that I'm so amped up―I saw another red head and had to introduce myself! I'm Kirishima Eijirou, it's nice to meet you!"

Returning his smile, I outstretched a hand to shake his, so utterly _excited_ at the prospect of a new friend. "I'm Hayakawa Kasumi, but you can just call me by my first name―since you're a fellow red-head and all."

I cringed a bit mentally at my lame attempt at a joke, awkwardness leaving my shoulders as I noticed how his strong features perked up.

Met with his sharp grin once more, his eyes crinkled a bit from his obvious joy, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "Cool!"

A tiny silence filled in between us, and I'll be honest, it was awkward. I was trying to come up with something to make it seem like I was at least a bit interesting, but my already frazzled mind remained blank.

Thankfully, Kirishima was a master at small-talk.

"You nervous, Kasumi?" He asked, glancing at me as he stretched an arm behind his head.

Crossing both arms over my chest, I scoffed, eyes trained on the wooden gates as I gave my answer.

"A bit, yeah," I confessed, a tiny part of me surprised at how honest I was being with a stranger, "this one test kinda determines my future, ya know?"

Taking my gaze off of the gates and directing them back towards electric red, I smiled a bit, noticing the similar tenseness of his shoulders.

"It's safe to assume I'm not the only one, right?"

He parted his lips to speak―whether in agreement or denial, I never found out―but was interrupted by the groaning of the doors opening, a voice over the intercom announcing the commencement of the hero course exam.

As we rushed through the gates, I placed the goggles over my eyes, hands falling to my sides as I started to concentrate on the energy around me.

"Good luck out there!" Kirishima shouted, grin stretching ear to ear as he activated his quirk. Watching in slight fascination as his skin turned into solid, hardened rock, I quickly shook off my surprise, returning his smile.

"You too!"

And with that final encouragement, I put the energy surging around me to use, taking off with enough speed to give any normal person whiplash.

' _I promised―now it's time to prove I can keep it.'_

…

 **Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Bruised Knuckles

_**Summary: AU. OC-Centric. 'It wasn't my lifelong dream to become a hero; it was merely a promise I made a long time ago, a promise I found I couldn't break. Entering U.A. high school, I figured, would just be another easy stepping stone in fulfilling that promise. I was completely and utterly wrong.'**_

 **I do not own the Boku no Hero Academia characters or story-line** ― **please don't copyright me.**

 _Chapter three_

 _First person POV_

…

Rubble erupted from multiple sides of the street, screeches and shouts ringing in my ears as I zoomed around the impact sites with a burst of electricity. Beads of sweat dripped in a steady stream down the side of my face, the familiar feeling of my cheeks flushing from exertion warming my skin.

The mock city around me was crumbling in explosions and metal, and _quickly_.

The sheer chaos was intense, overwhelming; I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins skyrocket to new levels. I was _convinced_ my heart was going to explode out of my chest.

The weird part was, I knew it wasn't because I was scared.

No, I was anything _but_ fearful―I was giddy, grinning so widely with glee that I was a little afraid for my mental state.

There was a tiny part of me that craved to see the full extent of my power, see just how far I could go before actually giving out. Training over the summer was limited to simple fitness and endurance―which helped, don't get me wrong―but this exam called for every ounce of potential you could muster.

This exam was the excuse the reckless part of my brain needed to finally go _wild_.

The logical part of my brain, the one I usually ignored, screamed for control, _order._

Like I said, I usually ignored it―why stop now?

Dodging around the length of destroyed landscaping and falling street lights, I circulated the electricity that usually generated my speed into solely my legs, narrowed eyes locking on the target I was supposed to defeat.

With a grunt, I leaped, feeling my feet collide into the side of a metal beast only a few short seconds later. I carefully redirected my momentum, allowing myself to be catapulted off and skidding with crouched legs back onto the pavement. Whirling around to see the 'villain' fall to the ground with a decent sized dent in the center of its chest, I smirked, patting away the smoke rising from my shoulders with satisfied huff.

' _I'm at 48 points so far,'_ panting a bit as I gave my trembling and slightly _cooking_ limbs a rest, ' _but I'm going to need a bit more in order to pass this sucker.'_

Finding the nearest route that lacked copious amounts of students, I rolled my shoulders, absorbing the energy brimming from the city-like arena I was surrounded by. Taking off in a mad dash, I felt the familiar effects of time slowing, my own body in reality going so fast my environment was blurring.

I liked this aspect of my quirk―it allowed me time to think, time to strategize. With my lack of battle experience, I knew it was the only reason I was managing to get points.

' _Sucks to be slow.'_ I joked to myself, unusually cocky as I eyeballed the candidates running in slow motion around me. I was prepared to go full on pinball with the next victim, but something strange occurred from the corner of my eye.

Turning my gaze just enough to not lose the focus I had on my momentum, I couldn't help but gasp when I saw an easy one pointer practically crushing a smaller girl on the ground.

Even though the friction around me made sure I felt like I was in a sauna, I still processed the chill running down my spine.

There were tears of pain and frustration in her clenched eyes, her fists crackling with light that couldn't reach a target in her current position.

I knew I needed to continue gaining points―I wasn't going to pass if I didn't garner more. A sick feeling rushed through my gut, teeth gnawing on my lip like it was a chew toy.

 _'I thought you didn't want to be a hero for self-gain―what happened?'_

I didn't even hesitate.

Running straight for the oncoming building, I full on jumped into and off of it, bouncing with a clenched fist towards the hunk of metal in question.

I flinched as soon as my knuckles made contact, cursing like a sailor under my breath as my punch carried me with it. I didn't add enough electricity to my swing to act as a barrier over my hand―and man, was I paying the price for it.

The large bot went rolling like a stray ball, and I was forced to merely follow.

There's nothing more embarrassing than doing unwanted somersaults in the middle of the street, hair wildly flying around you, screams reaching a pitch you didn't think you were capable of.

And I actually had the nerve to be _arrogant_.

Pushing off the ground, I swept my hair aside, squinting back at the crash sight to make sure the person I attempted to save made it out unscathed.

Sighing in relief as said girl pulled herself up, I watched as she nodded in thanks, before rushing off to get the last remaining points possible.

I realized I needed to do the same―especially since the villain I just decked had only been for one point.

 _'But being able to save that girl had been worth so much more, wasn't it?'_

Subconsciously clenching my hands, I cringed a bit as the skin over my knuckles pulled, frowning at the dark red stain and quickly forming bruise.

As I was about to launch forward to appease the need to fling myself through break-neck speeds, I felt distant heat rise from behind me, twitching as the temperature only began to rise.

' _Shit,'_ I thought, wide eyed and confused as I began scanning over my shoulder, ' _did I manage to set myself on fire from running too long?'_

But when I saw I was perfectly not combusting, I frowned, ears prickling as I noticed the heat came with a peculiar side effect.

Shouting―loud, angry, _rude_ shouting.

"Out of the way, fuckfaces!"

Gaze finally registering the mass of fire, red eyes, and blonde hair, I could only stare in utter disbelief.

There was a boy with a determined, yet animalistic sneer, sky rocketing through the air― _barreling straight for me_.

It seemed he finally noticed me then, his piercing gaze narrowing at me like I was the bane of his existence.

I could stand there and gape, not a single limb moving to dodge the incoming assault. If this wasn't such and odd situation, and I hadn't been so overdosed on adrenaline, my critical thinking and reaction time may have been a bit better.

But, today, right now, I was doomed to be a gaping mess.

"I said _move_ , shorty!"

My senses seemed to wake up then, quickly bringing forth enough energy to pull myself to safety. I had made it right as he swooped past, still looking like a fish out of water.

 _What the hell_ had just happened.

I could feel obscenities rising in my throat, words of anger and shock bubbling and festering that wanted to be released and give that _jerk_ a real piece of my mind.

But I couldn't force them out, too shocked by the familiarity of the red eyes that had glared at me so pointedly and the vulgarity of his words.

Closing my mouth finally, I bristled, letting out a loose growl as I pushed myself forward.

I'll be _damned_ if a guy like that got into U.A. and I didn't.

Hearing the warning chime that signified only three minutes remaining, I ran forward, a new level of energy pushing me forward.

I still had something to prove.

…

It was about a week later when I received my results―a simple letter in the mail, closed by a red stamp. I had been in my Nana's flower shop at the time, tense and blankly staring at the paper neatly folded in my hands until I lost my cool and ripped that bad boy open.

All Might appeared on a small hologram, smiling widely with a boisterous laugh. I was congratulated on my skills, my thinking. I was told I ranked in the top ten.

I was told by the Symbol of Peace himself that I had been accepted to U.A. High School.

I had jumped a mile high in my seat when I heard the storage door behind me shut loudly, turning just in time to see a head of white hair walking farther away.

' _I didn't break my promise,'_ I had thought, squeezing the projector in my hand as I sank low into the stool, ' _but at what cost?'_

 _..._

 _ **April**_

Things with my Nana didn't turn to sunshine and roses after she heard the news―but things were getting better. She had the decency to stop by before I was expected to leave for my first day of class, one hand full of hydrangeas and the other full of lunch.

I graciously accepted both the small peace offerings, not forgetting the tense situation that this was putting her through.

' _Nana didn't like heroes,'_ I knew, fidgeting a bit as I hugged her goodbye, ' _I don't think anything can change her mind.'_

With a hearty farewell―and by hearty, I mean a swift spoken ' _Get going, brat'_ ―I was on my way, uniform fitted snugly to my body, auburn hair in a high ponytail, and worn backpack hanging from my shoulders.

I made the conscious decision to walk like any normal person to school, not wanting to look completely windblown and smell of smoke on my first day back in a long while.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll even take the train." I spoke aloud to myself as I entered the hallway leading to my classroom, not even going over the possible anxiety inducing scenarios that most do as they enter their class for the first time.

I had already done that the night before.

I was enticed by the new sights and sounds to really care about the 'what-ifs'―I found my amazement doubling as soon as I came up to the 1-A door, shock marring my face as I took in its exceptional height compared to my own.

' _Talk about an indirect insult.'_

Taking a deep breath in, I clasped the handle to the door, opening it before those nerves _did_ come for me.

What I was met with was multiple chattering students, all unique in appearance and personality. Some of their quirks were obvious―like the guy with the tail, and the boy with a bird for a head―while others were a complete mystery.

Stepping through the threshold, I quickly scanned for an open spot, icy blue eyes immediately connecting with a familiar face.

I watched, startled, as electric red eyes lit up in realization, sharp grin wide and friendly.

"Hey, Kasumi, you passed!" Kirishima exclaimed, and with relief I took notice of the empty desk next to him. "I had a feeling that you would!"

Ignoring the open stares from the collective group in the vicinity―because if I did, I would probably be as red as my hair―I returned his smile, releasing the death grip I had on the straps of my backpack and setting it down on the empty chair.

"Must because our 'red-hair bond' is so strong." I laughed easily, thankfully feeling more like myself as I settled into my seat.

I didn't know how long I could last being awkward, shy Kasumi.

Laughing loudly―I don't think Kirishima _did_ quiet―he voiced his agreement to my once again, corny joke, eyes lighting up once more as he realized the curious stares from those sitting around us.

"Guys, this is Kasumi," he piped up, gaining my attention instantly as he gestured around him, "Kasumi, this is Mina, I went to middle school with her; these two are Kaminari and Sero―I just met them today! "

It was amazing how outgoing this guy truly was; not that I wasn't a social butterfly, I just didn't know the natural talent of friendship that this guy practically _oozed_.

Giving a small wave towards the now introduced group, I was reminded of how little kids became friends on the playground for a second―quickly brushing off the feeling of childishness and replacing it with appreciation with how pure these connections were starting.

' _Maybe these heroes wouldn't be so bad.'_

I was quickly included in an excited conversation about how the day was going to go, the girl sitting in front of me― _Mina_ ―going on a tangent of how excited she was to start designing her costume.

The spiky, electric blonde― _Kaminari_ ―pitched in with a fire in his eyes about his excitement for lunch, to which Kirishima and Sero agreed vehemently.

Apparently, U.A. was known for some pretty awesome lunch choices―who knew?

I was going to add my two sense in, but was immediately interrupted by the same deep, boyish voice that had yelled at me in the battle center―the one on the receiving end of said person being a proper looking boy with glasses.

Turning with a slight twitch in my eye―because those insults I didn't get to spew were resurfacing dammit―I felt Kirishima's confusion as he took notice of my distasteful look, glancing over his shoulder to watch the exchange between who I now know as Bakugou Katsuki and Iida Tenya.

" _Somei_ , huh?" The ferally grinning boy sneered, legs still propped on top of the desk in a laid back position, "So you must think you're better than me―I'm gonna have _fun_ tearing you a new one!"

" _Isn't he a ray of sunshine."_ I quipped under my breath, chin propped in my hand as I continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

I almost started giggling at the overly dramatic gasp Iida made, hand clutching over his heart and everything.

That guy _really_ needed to calm down a bit.

"You would threaten me? Your own classmate?" The poor guy uttered, completely flabbergasted, "are you sure you're in the right place?"

Drooping, disinterested eyes slid away from the theatrics, a slight scoff audible enough that even I heard it as it slipped through scornful lips.

Both of them stopped dead an instant later, eyes now boring holes into whatever was by the door. Iida whispered something under his breath, his shock from before completely dissipating as he made haste towards the front of the room.

Curious now, I turned as well, one out of many to see what was going on.

As soon as my eyes made it to the doorway, I was floored―stumped, frozen, whatever else you wanna call the emotion I was feeling.

Point was, I could hardly breathe.

There, in the doorway, stood the same green-haired boy from so many years ago―shy and blushing and _definitely_ not happy with the copious amount of attention being drawn to him.

My natural instinct told me to go up to him and talk to him―because how could I not talk with the person who I've refused to break a promise with for so many years―but my mind was racing a little too much for a single sentence to make sense.

Also, Iida was too busy talking his ear off for him to register anything else, and the poor boy was having a stroke over the pretty brunette that was talking to him.

I didn't even know if he remembered our promise.

"That's the guy who took down this crazy big robot," Kaminari whispered in explanation, gaining my attention immediately, "he got pretty banged up afterwards, but I heard it looked really cool."

Kirishima's eyebrows perked up in excitement, eyes shimmering with respect. His low voice mumbled something about that being 'manly', and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I wonder what kind of quirk he has." I spoke without thinking, recalling him waiting for his quirk to manifest so long ago. I blinked when I noticed the others looked deep in thought about it as well.

In the next instant, the whole atmosphere of the classroom changed, temperature dropping the slightest of bits. A grouchy voice filled the room, but I couldn't exactly see where it was coming from―I was immediately reminded of the same tone my Nana used when overtired or annoyed, and I unashamedly sat a little straighter in my seat because of it.

Gone were the questions of who the laid back but grumpy voice belonged to, as said person came striding into the room in front of a shell shocked Iida, Izuku, and brunette girl―Ochako.

Now taking in the sight of a tall, _very_ tired looking man, a yellow sleeping bag, and a gym uniform, I knew my day was going to get a bit weird.

"Welcome to U.A.'s hero course―put on these uniforms and meet me outside."

…

 **My thought process is if I write shorter chapters, and update more, there won't be much time to procrastinate? Let's see how that works out?**

 **I'm having a little trouble with introductions between Kasumi and the rest of the class―I want this to seem believable and not forced. Cause ya know, mary-sue's aren't what I'm aiming for. At all.**

 **Also, I have a pairing in mind―but I want that to be believable too, so I'm thinking a slow burn is the route I'm heading for.**

 **Side question: do I deviate a bit from the original plot? I get a bit annoyed when the dialogue is copied word for word from the original storyline―I think it kinda defeats the point of an OC.**

 **Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Let me know! I really enjoy the feedback!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Softball

_**Summary: AU. OC-Centric. 'It wasn't my lifelong dream to become a hero; it was merely a promise I made a long time ago, a promise I found I couldn't break. Entering U.A. high school, I figured, would just be another easy stepping stone in fulfilling that promise. I was completely and utterly wrong.'**_

 **I do not own the Boku no Hero Academia characters or story-line** ― **please don't copyright me.**

 _Chapter Four_

 _First person POV_

…

" _What? A quirk assessment test?"_

The rational part of the brain knew that when reaching to become a hero, there were going to be hardships―the life of a hero was a tough one, where you had to be selfless, brave. Put that on top of everything else life threw at you, and you had a recipe for complete and utter self destruction if you weren't careful.

The other part of my brain, the side that came up with these wacky ideas that being a hero would be a walk in the park―because that's what every hollywood movie did, _ever_ ―was very much _surprised_ by this reality check.

Donned in a U.A. gym uniform that was meant for someone a head taller than me, I spent the morning of my first day as a high school student completing trivial races and tests. I had gone through physical endurance evaluations for an entire hour and a half now, and was pretty much worn out.

The only quirk test I was happy with was the sprinting one―only because I got to see the stupid expression on Bakugou's face when I left him in the dust.

 _"What the fuck was that?"_

 _"You, losing."_

 _"You wanna fight, shorty?"_

' _Iida came the closest to beating me,'_ I thought as I reflected on the exchange, eyes wandering towards the tall, proper boy, ' _I wonder how his quirk works.'_

As tiring and frustrating as this all was, I got to see everyone's quirks in action, as well seeing the restrictions to my own. However, the one drawback was the importance of these trials―the now introduced teacher, Shouta Aizawa, explained monotonously that the loser in last place was getting expelled.

As in, not allowed to go here anymore―not allowed to be a hero anymore.

That didn't sit well with me at all.

Everyone in the class had also protested of course―we all went through that crazy battle simulation, just to be told we had to prove ourselves once more?

 _Ridiculous_.

Aizawa-sensei wasn't even fazed, as if he expected this reaction.

' _Or, rather, he just didn't care.'_ I thought, face twisted in a scowl as we headed towards a baseball diamond, already suspicious at the seemingly normal trial.

Sticking close to Kirishima, I came to a stop next to Mina, who giggled a bit at my exasperated look.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that, Kasumi-chan." She whispered, wide eyes gleeful and teasing as she poked a bit at my cheek.

Smacking her hand away from my face with a small smile, I rolled my eyes, silently brimming with happiness at her use of a nickname for me, "You sound like an old lady."

As she stuck out her tongue at me, I felt my attention being pulled towards the low voice of our teacher.

"Bakugou," Aizawa called, hands leisurely in his pockets as if he _wasn't_ teaching a class, "you managed to score the most points on the entrance exam―what was your farthest distance throw with a softball in junior high?"

Blinking―because I _definitely_ missed part of the conversation―I found my gaze landing on the back of the boy in question, a bit curious to his answer.

"Sixty-seven meters, I think." He answered, and my eyebrows raised a bit in appreciation.

' _I don't think I've ever played softball,'_ I recalled, a little lost in off-topic thought as I tried to picture younger me playing with the kids at the playground, ' _I'm not even sure how far I could throw a ball anyway, quirk or no quirk.'_

"Right," Aizawa-sensei digressed, head gesturing towards the diamond with the same bored expression, "why don't you try throwing it with your quirk?"

"So that's what the next test is." I murmured, not trying to catch Kirishima's attention, but doing so anyway.

He leaned down a bit, whispering as quietly as the loud boy could muster. "I'm curious to see how far he can throw it."

Side eyeing him for a second before returning my gaze back towards where Bakugou stood, relaxed and ball in hand, I whispered my agreement.

"Anything goes, just stay in the circle." Aizawa stated with his eyes half-lidded, giving him the go to begin the trial, "now stop wasting our time."

Stretching his arm, I watched in interest as his entire expression calmed, red eyes serious and calculated.

It was eerie to see him in such a stilled state.

"Alright man, you asked for it."

Foot stomping onto the ground hard, expression masked into total fiery determination, Bakugou threw the poor softball in a blaze of explosion and war cry―hurtling the damn thing nearly into space.

' _Nevermind the whole 'calm' thing.'_

"All of you need to know you maximum capabilities," Aizawa lectured as we could dimly see the striped ball touch down meters away, "it's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero."

Everyone was blown away when the tablet in his hand read 705.2 meters, various levels of shock and admiration roaring from within the group of students.

"705 meters, are you kidding me―!"

"That looks so fun, I wanna go―!"

"This is what I'm talking about, using our quirks as much as we want―!"

As much as the blonde rubbed me the wrong way, I had to admit that a score that far was really impressive―not that I would ever tell him to his face.

Ochako was called next, her result causing me to actually laugh out loud. Kaminari looked like he was going to pull his hair out as the distance read _infinity_.

Patting the poor guys back, I waited patiently until my name was called, walking up to the baseball diamond with my expression completely schooled.

On the inside, however, my head was ablaze with nerves and 'what-ifs'.

' _I need a good enough score to keep my rank,'_ I breathed, clutching the ball in my right hand like a lifeline, ' _and since I have no other option…'_

Biting my lip, I felt the energy around me crackle into existence, using whatever spare electricity to generate enough speed into my arm that it sent the damn ball _flying_.

Rotating my arm at the speed of sound, I used the momentum I was building to be the driving force, left arm clutched at my right shoulder to steady my hold. When I felt like the friction was about to burst, I let that sucker fly, grunting as I felt the electricity crackle through my skin and the tiny shockwave that amount of energy produced.

In the end, I scored somewhere around 440 meters―not as good as some of the others, but a score that completely shocked me nonetheless.

"Yeah Kasumi, that's such a manly score!"

Toothily smiling, I didn't even register the look of shock on the faces of some of my classmates, especially the classmate with green eyes and untameable hair.

Returning to my spot, I fist bumped Kirishima and taunted Denki, teasing that he couldn't get a better score than I did.

"Try beating that, you washed out electrician."

With Kaminari's mouth agape in indignation and surprise, the argument only progressed.

"Stop hogging others quirks!"

"Not my fault I'm better at using electricity than you are."

"I create my own electricity―you just steal it!"

"That's so not true."

"Prove it, you wannabe!"

I was about to fire back―much to Sero and Kirishima's delight―but paused as I heard a name that snapped me out of it; a name that belonged to the only freckled, curly haired boy in the class.

Curious, I found my eyes falling onto the back of the one person I was most interested to see participate in this event, but curiosity quickly gave way to concern when my eyes picked up on the fact that he was trembling.

From what I'd seen all day, Izuku hadn't used his quirk once―not during the races, the strength tests, _anything_.

I wondered if the rumors I heard about his quirk we all hyped up―another part of me wondered if he actually got a quirk in the first place.

' _Why wouldn't you use something so essential to passing?'_ The question just got added to the millions of others I had forming about the shy boy, ones that I didn't have the time to ask him yet.

Directly behind him, I couldn't see his expression―but I prided myself on my observation skills, and knew that from the grip he had on the ball alone, he was beyond nervous.

"If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, he's the one going home." Iida announced, arms crossed and gaze stern, a bit confused as to why Izuku was doing so poorly.

' _Join the club, buddy.'_

Snarling, Bakugou's head snapped around, arms matching Iida's as he snapped. "Of course he's gonna―he's a quirkless loser!"

"C'mon Izuku." I inaudibly muttered under my breath as Iida argued with the angry boy over Izuku's quirk status, wanting so badly for him to prove to himself he could do it, prove to that _idiot_ he could do it.

Eyes lighting up as the pale skin of his arm twinged a glowing red and gold, I felt my breath catch in my throat, amazed at the power radiating from his arm alone.

That amazement came tumbling down as it seemingly washed out, the ball only landing a few feet away.

' _What―?'_

Long, white tendrils flew in the air, all rooted from the same dark haired teacher that once seemed so calm and tired.

Now, red eyes glared brightly from under black fringe, scruffy chin jutted in displeasure as they narrowed at the sight of the confused boy standing alone on the the sanded mound.

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa-sensei confessed, tone unhappy, but my intuition told me it wasn't directed at Izuku, "the judges during the exam were not rational enough―someone like you should not be allowed to enroll at this school."

"You did―!" Izuku gasped, wide eyes now registering just who he was talking to. "I know you―those goggles, those eyes―the eraser hero, Eraserhead!"

He might of declared it like this was common knowledge, but I, like many others in the group, had no clue who this dude was.

"You're not ready." Aizawa glared, ignoring the revelation of his name, continuing to talk down to the already quivering boy, "you don't have control over your power. Were you planning on breaking your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

My lips parted to speak in defense of the shocked boy, but the words died in my throat, the glint in my eyes fiery.

' _Why is he being so harsh―why only to him?'_

The white tape flew out and wrapped around Izuku's shoulders, bringing him to close for comfort to the scowling face of Eraserhead. "No matter what your intentions are," he drawled, dark eyebrows furrowed and eyes glowing, "you would be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same _overzealous_ passion as another hero I know, one who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend; regardless of your drive, you are worthless if one mere punch is all you can do."

No one else was breathing as we took in his pointed, condescending speech.

"Sorry Midoriya―with your power, there's no way you can become a hero."

Releasing Izuku from his grip, his expression instantly calmed, the tendrils coming back to rest on his shoulders like a scarf.

We were all still frozen, eyes still locked on the shell-shocked boy he had just dug into and squashed.

"I've returned your impractical quirk―hurry and get your last throw over with."

Sullen green eyes glanced upwards, a glint starting to form as hands clenched―I found that I could breathe once more.

' _He's not gonna give up.'_

Turning around, he swooped the ball into his hands, shoulders no longer shaking, spine completely relaxed.

' _He's going to prove it.'_

Rearing back his arm, I caught the tiny gleam of light that shone brightly in the tip of his finger, teeth biting into my nervous smile with relief.

' _He's going to show everyone they were wrong.'_

The ball launched from his fingertips, wind and smoke cascading around his form as he followed through with the pitch.

The softball rocketed off into the air, a distance that proved he was worthy of being here, a sign that Aizawa and anyone else who doubted was so incredibly _wrong_.

The ball touched down at 705.3 meters as Izuku turned around, expression pinched but eyes blazing. " _Mr. Aizawa―I'm still standing."_

"That was amazing, Izuku!" I cheered, the words just spilling from my mouth from all the pent up apprehension. I didn't even have the nerve to be shy despite being the first one to truly break the awed silence he had created. His surprised, pained eyes landed on me, recognition blaring brightly as he smiled.

"Uh, thank you―!"

He was interrupted by the others as they began shouting praises, some still very much in disbelief over how he had pulled that off.

What I failed to notice was the one person who was in such disbelief that he was angered by it―and by the time I did, it was too late.

Head whirling as a loud growl rang out, my eyes widened at the predatory stare that was being leveled towards Izuku's sheepish figure.

Sparks of fire popped dangerously in the palms of an enraged boy, said boy now running directly at a stunned and slow to the uptake Izuku.

"Hey―Deku you bastard! Tell me how you did that or you're dead!"

' _Deku?'_

As soon as the attack began, it was stopped―the same white tape from before wrapped carefully and strategically around Bakugou's wired and angry limbs.

"Why the hell is your d-damn scarf so strong?" The angry boy gritted out, looking as if he was still fighting with everything he had to get his hands on Izuku.

Aizawa, bless that man, looked calm as ever, if but a little annoyed.

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fibers and a special metal alloy," he grouched, red eyes once again blazing, "stand down―it would be wise to stop making use my quirk so much; it gives me serious dry-eye."

Balking―because that's _not_ what I expected that man to calmly say―I glanced at the girl with spiky, dark hair and a regal face next to me for confirmation that this was actually happening. Since she turned to me as if that's the same thing she was looking for, I got my answer.

' _This place is insane.'_ her eyes read, and I couldn't agree more.

"You're wasting my time now―whoever's next can step up."

Waving it off like nothing serious had just happened, he sauntered to the side, completely aloof and uncaring once more.

As interesting as the behavior of my new teacher was, that wasn't what I was focused on; the furious look that still marred the features of the boy shaking a distance off was what was I was carefully watching.

' _What about Izuku gets him so riled up?'_ I thought, pointedly tracing the anger radiating off of him and shooting towards a conversing Izuku. ' _What am I missing?'_

I paused, eyebrows furrowed.

' _Why do I even want to find out so bad in the first place?'_

…

The quirk evaluations came to a close about thirty minutes later, and my aching limbs couldn't be more grateful.

I found myself glaring at a certain red-head that was still oozing positivity and excitement, not showing any signs of fatigue in the least.

Seeing an exhausted Izuku lying on the ground, I knew I could better manage his energy level.

"Need a hand?" I asked, outstretching my arm as his clenched eyelids opened in surprise. He spluttered a bit, unknowingly reaching out with the hand that he had caused damage to.

Careful not to jostle the finger he broke, I still winced as he cringed from the pain the grip ultimately inflicted.

"Sorry," I apologized, scrunching my nose in sympathy pain, "you should probably go get that looked at once Aizawa-sensei gives us the results."

Shakily nodding, I was surprised that he was having a hard time getting words out. "I w-will! Thank you, uh―!"

"Kasumi," I filled in, masking the bit of disappointment I felt when he didn't remember my name, "you can just call me Kasumi."

"Right! I remember, the girl from the park! I wanted to―!"

"If you would all stop chattering, I've ranked you all from best to worst," he said in interruption, a tired sigh to his voice as the screen appeared above him.

Smiling kindly at the taller boy, I winked, shoulders relaxed. "We'll talk another time." I whispered lowly, excited but somehow pulling of a completely calm vibe.

He returned the nod, head swiveling to meet the results being displayed to us.

I saw him tense immediately from the corner of my eye.

My eyes instantly drew to my name in ninth place, heart jumping in my throat in relief at the fact that I wasn't going to get sent home.

However, as my gaze trailed down the list, and kept trailing downwards in search of Izuku's name, I froze as twentieth place came into sight.

' _Oh, no, not―!'_

"And I was lying, no one's going home."

' _...Huh?'_

...

 **I'll be honest―updating two days in a row is kinda odd to me. Let's see if I can keep this streak rolling.**

 **Not much to say other than this is going to continue as a slow start until the main arcs pick up―the next chapter will probably contain a little more excitement, but nothing like the USJ arc or the sports festival. Bare with me guys, we'll get there!**

 **Also, if someone wouldn't mind going over a few ideas with me and critiquing them (similar to a beta, I guess) that would be amazing and sososo appreciated!**

 **Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Let me know! Review!**

 **Thanks for reading friends!**


	6. One-Socked Glory

**Summary: AU. OC-Centric. 'It wasn't my lifelong dream to become a hero; it was merely a promise I made a long time ago, a promise I found I couldn't break. Entering U.A. high school, I figured, would just be another easy stepping stone in fulfilling that promise. I was completely and utterly wrong.'**

 **I do not own the Boku no Hero Academia characters or story-line―please don't copyright me.**

Chapter Five

 _First person POV_

…

"―umi. Kasumi!" the shrill voice of what I could only assume was a banshee screamed into my ear, practically giving me whiplash as I jolted awake. "You're going to be late you brat! Get up!"

 _'That's no banshee,'_ I bemoaned, face warm from sleep and eyelids barely staying open, _'it's a more sinister creature―Nana.'_

Scratching away the stray strands of auburn from my freckled face, I curled my toes as I stretched, my yawn lasting a lot longer than it should've.

Glancing around with my thoughts in a fog, I stared confusedly at the daisies and daffodils that greeted me, knowing instantly something was wrong here.

It was then that I noticed the counter I sat at, along with the numerous amounts of pots and soil littered around my being.

Crap.

"Why did you let me fall asleep in the shop, Nana!" I accused, panicking as the weight of my situation began to sink in.

Launching off the stool in a frenzy, I stumbled over my feet towards the clock, distinct horror washing over my features when I realized how late I was, and how far I was from my apartment.

Looking down, I noticed I was still in my uniform, though now it was wrinkled and covered in soot from the never ending greenery that this place produced.

I heard a scoff coming from the greenhouse, a dignified voice biting back into me like ice. "Stop blaming this old woman for your own blunderous mistakes and get your keister out the door!"

Shooting into the employee restroom―technically Nana's restroom, since she lived above the flower shop―I wilted in self-loathing when I noticed the rat's nest that was my hair.

'I'm doomed.'

Taking a deep breath, I knew there was only one way to solve this mess.

Absorbing the electricity around me, the lights flickering as a result, I blinked my eyes open―the icy blue now illuminated by the energy crackling through me. Setting to work, my pace increased tenfold, my hair smooth and shiny in mere seconds.

Rushing around at the same speed, I finished the rest of my hygienic duties, all ranging from a clean uniform to an even cleaner face.

I was well over my time limit for my quirk―my warning sign?

The smoke alarms starting going off in the store.

Pausing at the annoying beeping that blasted off the ceilings, I patted away at my shoulders instinctively, not even blinking at their near-combustible situation.

"What did I say about using your quirk in the store!"

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the strap to my bag, running at a pointedly normal speed through the chiming door.

Once my fair skin met sunshine, I pulled my long hair back into a low ponytail, the warmth of the morning fueling my energy to get going.

As I took off through city's sidewalks, I didn't notice the old, sorrowful eyes that watched me leave.

…

I made it into class just as the bell rang, surprising nearly everyone in the room when I came tumbling through the door, out of breath and almost on fire―Kirishima frantically patted me on the back to probably stop my combusting process, while Kaminari had just snickered like a child at how worn out and out of breath I looked.

Most of the day seemed normal; basic general education was held in the morning, the most notable of the bunch being an English course with Present Mic.

The only reason it was notable was solely because it was Present Mic.

The hours went by slowly until lunch rolled around―it was then Mina latched onto my arm with a death grip, dragging me off towards a bustling cafeteria with Kirishima and Kaminari in tow, complaints of how boring the day had gone spewing from her pink lips as she rushed against the crowds.

As I was forced to follow and listen to every detail, I couldn't help but agree.

After lunch was what I was most looking forward to―the hero course ran in the afternoons, and so far, they were pretty exciting.

As soon as I saw All Might as the teacher, I knew today wouldn't disappoint.

Completely decked out in his hero attire, the Symbol of Peace bust through the door with a wide grin, cape flourishing behind him.

To say the class went nuts would be an understatement―the energy level that had once been drained by boring relative pronouns and verbs had been heightened with awe-filled gazes and bright grins; everyone now realizing that the rumors of him being a teacher were totally true.

"Welcome to the most important class at U.A. high," All Might greeted, hands resting on his hips as he stood tall behind the podium, "think of it as 'Hero 101'! Here you will learn the basics of being a hero―and the means to fight in the name of good!"

The sheer charisma of his voice was overwhelming―for someone who didn't have a strong, solid reason to be a hero, I felt like I had every reason to be one by the tone of his voice alone.

"Let's get into it! Today's lesson will pull no punches!"

His large hands held up an ironically tiny card that had the word 'battle' on it. Raising my eyebrows a bit in surprise at how quickly they were introducing fight training, I felt the faintest tingling of nerves settling into my stomach.

"Fight training so soon?" I whispered, gaze flicking over to the bursting with excitement blonde and wilting green haired boy in the far corner.

 _'Seems the reactions are mixed.'_

"But one of the keys of being a hero is: looking good!" All Might continued, pointing animatedly towards the numbered columns emerging from the walls. "These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms that you sent in before school began!"

Eyes lighting up, I gleefully looked towards Kirishima. "Dude, we're getting our hero costumes already?"

"I guess so," he excitedly agreed, sharp teeth peeking out from his wide grin, "I put a lot of thought into my design―it's going to look so manly!"

"Everyone get suited up and meet me at training ground beta!"

…

The U.A. girl's locker room was a decently sized space, full of all of the amenities that a normal sports locker room would entail.

The only difference is that we were training to fight evil, not to play in some leisurely game.

Closer to the back corner is where I had taken residence, stripping off my blazer and tie easily and stuffing them into the confines of the metal locker with little grace.

Mina took the locker to the right of me, chatting away with a taller female with spiky hair and a smaller female with cropped, black hair. I noticed almost instantly that Mina was a talker, someone who quickly made friends within the first few sentences. It's probably why me and her were starting to become good friends now.

Not that I was anti-social by any means―I just wasn't used to a school setting, having been homeschooled since elementary school.

But, back on topic: Mina Ashido oozed friendship material, and people naturally gravitated towards her.

I didn't realize I was about to be pulled into this wild phenomenon only a few moments later.

Balancing on one foot as I swiped off my left sock, I perked up when I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning on reflex to see what was up.

There stood the expectant faces of Mina and the entire girl population of hero course 1-A.

I froze, on the verge of either spluttering or asking what the heck was on my face.

"Introduce yourself, dummy!" Mina smiled, a glint in her eye telling me she was enjoying my deer in the headlights expression.

Gaze switching from hers to the rest of the class, I gulped, waving in all my shirtless, one-socked glory.

"Uh, hi," I awkwardly supplied, internally cringing at the pitch of my voice―was the room hot, or was it just me? "I'm Kasumi Hayakawa―but just call me Kasumi, no need to be formal."

Everyone's eyes almost seemed to sparkle―barely contained excitement at the prospect of meeting new people.

"Kasumi-chan, it's nice to meet you!" a floating pair of clothes greeted me, and I can confidently say I didn't jump in shock, "I'm Toru! Give me any cute nickname you want!"

"―Hi, call me Tsuyu-chan―!"

"―Momo is just fine―!"

"―Name's Kyouka―!"

"―My name's Ochako―!"

"―and you already know me, so carry on with the first name basis." Mina grinned after the whirlwind of greetings came to a close.

Blinking, I nodded, information trying to finish processing in my brain.

 _'Breathe, idiot,'_ I told myself, not used to being so shy and awkward, _'be yourself.'_

"How are you guys halfway finished putting on your hero costumes?" Came tumbling out of my mouth before my brain could stop it, "I barely have the spandex over my hips!"

Laughing, they all took on my weird question in stride, looking almost eager to talk about their costumes and their designs.

"I agree!" The bubbly brunette―Ochako―chimed in, looking as flustered as I was about the material of her costume. "I didn't even ask for spandex in the first place!"

What felt like hours of conversation and giggles had only been minutes―I was decked out in an armored bodysuit in no time, walking with the rest of the girls in my class with the helmet to my hero outfit in my hands, freckled cheeks flushed and sides hurting.

Now distinctly inside the training arena, giddiness and anxiousness built inside me all at once―the appearance of the guys and their costumes did little to dull the effects.

 _'Everyone looks so cool,'_ I gushed to myself, eyes squinting a bit as the sunlight came into view, _'I just hope my own costume holds up.'_

I made it a specific mention when designing my costume that whatever material they used, it couldn't react so violently when faced with friction―I moved fast, I needed a costume that could keep up.

 _'I assumed this was spandex; but it looks more intricate than that. Metal alloy?'_ I pondered, observing the fine, intertwining threads on the sleeve of my left arm.

Shifting the matching black motorcycle helmet in my gloved hands, I glanced down curiously at the blue lightning bolt hugging the top corner of my visor, noting that whoever crafted the outfit made the very same symbol display obviously on my upper chest.

 _'At least they're creative.'_ thought the person who came up with an all black armored bodysuit, with matching black boots, gloves, and helmet.

"They say that clothes make the pros, young ladies and gentlemen! And behold! You all are the proof!" All Might stated loudly, looking proud with the outcome of are costumes.

Letting out a boisterous laugh, All Might's grin sparkled brighter than the sun. "Take this to heart―you all are now true heroes in training! Shall we get started then, you bunch of newbies?"

…

The battle pairings would've been messed up by the uneven number of students―though, as soon as a shorter boy named Mineta got a little too close to his partner Momo, he was out like a light, no longer able to participate in the exercise.

I would've felt bad if the little creep didn't already have it coming.

I was paired up with Fumikage Tokoyami, a boy with a head that resembled a bird and a quirk that had a mind of its own. He was very quiet and serious in nature, something that threw me off initially―I spoke before thinking, was reckless with my movements, headstrong to the max.

I felt like either we would balance each other out greatly, or I would just get on his very last nerve.

"Nice to meet you, Hayakawa-san." He stated purposefully, inclining his chin a bit in greeting.

"Likewise," I smiled, a little unsure on how to approach this guy, "and just call me Kasumi, I kinda dislike formalities."

He just nodded once more, leaving our interaction to complete silence.

 _'Alrighty then.'_

The first battle would be between team A and team D, hero side falling towards Izuku and Ochako, while the villains were designated to Iida and Bakugou.

By the bloodlust that I could feel radiating from the blonde, I somehow got the feeling that this battle was going to be more than just a training exercise.

My intuition was horribly right.

Gaze locked onto the screen the moment the battle commenced, I found myself absorbed in the fight occurring before me, horrified at the injuries that were appearing left and right.

Ochako went after Iida, while Izuku had no choice in fighting Bakugou one-on-one―that was made clear within the first few seconds of the simulation.

There was more there than just the need to win the exercise―the way Bakugou came after the freckled boy was that of sheer malice, a need to prove dominance.

As both boys exchanged ground shaking blows, I knew this battle had something more to it than just that.

There was a history there―I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

"All Might, you need to stop them!"

"This is training?"

"They're going to seriously kill each other!"

Watching with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as Bakugou and Izuku stood directly in front of each other, quirks firing powerfully through shaking and adrenaline filled limbs, I felt my throat tighten as they went for the kill.

However, as Bakugou's connected head on, Izuku aimed towards the ceiling; his amazing quirk blasting through to the sky and allowing Ochako to secure the win.

Battered, bruised, broken―I could only helplessly watch as green eyes watered in pain, and red eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

"I wasn't going to use it, because my body can't handle it―Aizawa-sensei said so too," Izuku bit out, arm lifeless at his side, body shaking, "but this was all I could think of."

Falling to the ground in a heap, I numbly watched just as Bakugou did, not believing what just occurred.

 _'He needs help,'_ my mind shouted, waking my sense back up, _'he needs help!'_

"All Might!" I shouted, the first to speak in the shocked, hushed group, "get him a medic!"

Had I been in a calm mindset, I probably wouldn't have been so brash with the Symbol of Peace―hell, even if he wasn't the top superhero and just a regular teacher, I still would've used proper titles.

But Izuku was unconscious and no one was moving and he needed _help_ dammit.

The top hero rushed into action swiftly, getting Izuku on a stretcher to be taken to Recovery Girl, declaring team A the winners, and bringing back the remainder of the participants viewing station.

Trying to keep the normalcy of the training exercise, All Might asked what went wrong and what went right―Momo, smart as she was, jumped to answer.

I, however, had my gaze leveled in on the still shocked and shaken blonde standing only a few feet in front of me.

 _'Why is he reacting like that?'_

"Next team up! Proceed to battle!"

The rest of the battles before mine happened in a blur―the own anxiousness of my own fight paired with the immense curiosity of what the hell was up with the fight between Bakugou and Izuku plagued my mind. There were even a few moments where I wanted to ask the blonde the answer.

Right when I got the chance, fate seemed to take control.

"Hey," I whispered as the battle ended between team I and team B, voice slightly freezing when dangerous red eyes landed on me, "are you―!"

"Team H versus team J―head to building C to commence your battle!"

Freezing, I turned my gaze to see Tokoyami begin to exit towards the mock-battle―a hyped Kirishima and Sero following behind him.

"C'mon Kasumi, it's our turn next!" Kirishima shouted, quirk activating on accident in his excitement. "Unless you want to just forfeit now to save yourself the embarrassment!"

Gaze flickering back towards predatory red, I furrowed my eyebrows, concern still flooding through my expression.

I was met with sneer, one that screamed _'don't bother me again',_ and I glared―that tactic wasn't going to work on me, especially when I could see the insecurity that raged underneath the frustration and anger.

Turning on my heel, I ran to catch up, stuffing up my hair as I secured the helmet over my head, my visor switched into place.

The questions could wait.

I had a battle to win.

"Bring it on, loser! Me and Tokoyami are going kick your butts so bad!"

…

The results ended in Kirishima and Sero winning due to sheer dumb luck.

The way Tokoyami's quirk worked, he needed darkness―a false move on my part resulted in Sero aiming his tape at me, missing, and the proceeding to knock out the shutters over the windows.

Light flooded in like a downpour, rendering Dark Shadow less effective.

That left the situation to more of a two on one scenario, and I wasn't that well versed in close range combat yet.

Tokoyami tried attacking from a more shadowy side of the warehouse to lessen the fight on me, but his quirk went a bit haywire in the presence of strong light, leading to the ground shaking a little too much, and knocking me off balance.

Sero wrapped the two of us pretty quickly after that, and I had no choice but to laugh off the defeat.

All Might announced we all did really well, and anything minor could always be corrected in due time.

He rushed off after that, something about filling in Izuku, and leaving us with the prospect of afternoon classes.

It was borderline evening now―the class was full of excitement, still chattering about the training simulation, the costumes, and specifically, Izuku.

I prided myself on my ability to read others―body language was crucial to know if you wanted to survive out in the real world.

Bakugou Katsuki was bothered by Izuku, and from what I've seen, it had to do with his quirk.

A few minutes into the heated debates and conversations between my classmates, Bakugou smacked his hands hard onto the top of his desk, grumbling as he headed for the door.

"Yo, Bakugou! Where are you going?" Kirishima questioned, eyebrows pinched as he tried to discern the fiery mood of the blonde.

Piercing eyes narrowed at the friendly red head, Bakugou's pace never halted in their stomping movements.

"Home." He growled out, narrowed gaze landing on me for the briefest of moments, before disappearing, one hand shoved in a pocket and the other gripping his bag.

As the door slammed closed, I narrowed my eyes in return, a frown marring my face.

A few moments later, Izuku came bustling into the classroom, arm in a sling, but more chipper than before.

Everyone rushed up on him, praising him and inviting him in to their conversations. I gave the overwhelmed boy a wide smile, happy he wasn't as banged up as before.

He returned the smile, hesitantly, before asking where 'Kacchan' had gone.

"You just missed him," I said, eyeballing the window as Tsuyu and Ochako nodded, "he seemed to be in a really bad mood though."

Understatement.

Thanking us quickly, Izuku was gone, searching after the very boy that seemed to hate his guts.

I was brought back to all those summers ago―the same banged up Izuku wanting to do good, be good for others.

A burning urge of wanting to do the same for the freckled boy crawled it's way into my mind―and once I set my mind to something, you can be damn sure I would accomplish it.

 _'Even if I have to deal with an angry blonde in the meantime.'_

…

 **My brain is fried.**

 **I had this idea of how I wanted Kasumi to be in this story―I'm not sure if I'm portraying it correctly, but we're definitely gonna roll with this.**

 **I want Kasumi to have an established relationship with her classmates―completely platonic, ok―because I feel that's why 1-A is so successful. They're close-knit, they all look out for each other. That's why if i want this to seem close to the main dynamics as possible, she can't just be some outlier.**

 **When it comes to main characters like Izuku and Bakugou, I don't want to take away their limelight, but at the same time, have some of it shine on Kasumi. Same goes for the rest of the characters to be honest.**

 **With that said and outta the way: Hello! Thank you for reading! I truly appreciate it!**

 **Have any questions? Comments? Concerns? Let me know! Review!**

 **:)**


	7. Emergency Exit

_**Summary: AU. OC-Centric. 'It wasn't my lifelong dream to become a hero; it was merely a promise I made a long time ago, a promise I found I couldn't break. Entering U.A. high school, I figured, would just be another easy stepping stone in fulfilling that promise. I was completely and utterly wrong.'**_

 **I do not own the Boku no Hero Academia characters or story-line** ― **please don't copyright me.**

 _Chapter Six_

 _First person POV_

…

"I'm late, I'm late," I sang, rushing to school at a speed that would put most normal people to shame, " _Aizawa-sensei is going to kick my ass_. _Again!_ "

Hair pulled free from my loose ponytail due to my self induced wind, I started struggling to see where I was going with the amount of auburn that clouded my vision. Growling in irritation, I took one free hand to hold back the chaos, the other hand held with a purpose onto the the fraying strap of my bag.

I was practically there when I noticed my time limit was approaching; thankfully, the wide gates were in sight, the bell not ringing for another five minutes or so.

' _More than enough time.'_

Too focused on the fact that if I wasn't careful, I was going to set myself on fire _again_ , I didn't even register the crowd surrounding the entrance until I practically ran one person over―feet skidding painfully into pavement, arms wobbly as I tried to steady myself, I connected with their back head on.

Bouncing off of the man, I stumbled back a bit blearily, rubbing at my now aching nose.

' _What the hell?'_

I then noticed the crowd was a lot bigger than I had originally seen―all of them came equipped with cameras, microphones, sound equipment, _the works_.

"Hey, watch where you're―!" The victim of my crash grouched, face blanking and angry words fading as soon as he saw my uniform and confusion. Expression brightening intensely, he stepped forward eagerly, jutting a microphone into my face with vigor as he regrouped himself. "Hey, a U.A. student! Tell me―how does it feel to have All Might as a teacher?"

Words were lost on me as soon as the offending device was pushed under my nose, pupils dilating in fear when I noticed the amount of attention he had caused to now fall on me.

"―A U.A. student―?"

"―Quick, ask her interview questions―!"

"―Kid, is All Might your teacher―!"

It was like I was rabbit surrounded by _wolves_.

Head whirling right and left as people began to swarm me, I took a step back, looking for an escape to this _weird_ situation. Eyes landing on the front gates a few feet away, I caught sight of familiar green hair, looking just as overwhelmed and confused as I was.

' _I only have about thirty seconds before I combust,'_ I thought, the reporters still encroaching on my personal space, practically backing me into a corner, ' _better make this in twenty-nine, then.'_

Widening my stance, I took a deep breath, pushing back stray tresses behind my ears in a rush―jetting off, I bobbed and weaved around stray cameras and vicious journalists, not even apologetic as I knocked a few off their feet; my arms now outstretched towards the slow moving Izuku.

Grasping him by the arm, I made sure I used all my strength not to leave him behind, dragging him with me as I ran through the front doors.

The poor guy didn't know what hit him until I went rolling to the floor, his unaccustomed figure falling with me.

Landing on my back, I sucked in a large breath, shaking off my rush and propping myself back onto my feet.

' _Twenty-nine and a half―a little rusty, but I'm not complaining.'_

Already wild hair looking more windblown, Izuku blinked owlishly as he stared up at the ceiling, not yet registering what had happened. Laughing at his dazed expression, I leaned over him, extending an arm to gain his attention with an adrenaline filled grin.

"I'm getting a sense of Deja vu." He murmured a bit breathless, eyebrows furrowed.

"You alright buddy?" I asked, voice snapping him back to his senses, "sorry I didn't ask first―I saw the reporters closing in on both of us and didn't have time to think of anything else."

Gripping my extended arm, I helped him to his red sneakered feet, amused by his scattered movements.

"Kasumi! N-no, it's ok! Thanks for getting me out of there!" He stuttered, releasing my hand instantly and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

It all happened in a second―his scratching stopped, eyes resting on my figure, features blank and still. It was then that they twisted into horror, clouded eyes glinting brightly with concern.

"T-there's smoke coming from your uniform!" He spluttered, looking conflicted as to whether he was going to pat it out or leave me to do it myself.

Looking down, I noticed distinct scorch marks covering my sleeves and skirt, smoke rising slowly from some of the friction-induced marks. Sighing, I began patting them out, not even fazed.

"Oh, it's fine―!"

"― _Fine_? You're on _fire_ ―!"

"―It's just a drawback of my quirk." I finished, trying to calm the fretting boy. "It's normal when I run too long; at least I didn't openly combust this time."

He visibly relaxed, but a new glint settled into his eyes, one that screamed curiosity.

"I didn't even think your quirk would have a drawback like that―it's because of the friction, right?" He guessed, surprising me a bit, before he launched into mutterings and ramblings caused by brainstorming. "That leaves you with a time limit―but does friction affect you if you were in resistant clothing? The energy you create to launch into high speeds is―!"

The sound of a brief alarm filled out senses, a loud _thud_ originating just beyond the safety of the doors. Jumping in shock, Izuku ceased his rant, while I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"The reporters must've activated U.A.'s self-defense system," Izuku spoke, hands stuffed in his pockets as he raised his brow, "no one can enter U.A. if they don't have a student or teacher ID."

"Oh, that sucks for them," I said, not knowing what else to say. "Want to walk with me to class, Izuku?"

He visibly perked when I called him by his name―did I overstep a boundary? Did he not want me to call him that?―but the moment passed as he cheeks colored red, the sheepish demeanor I associated him with returning.

"Yeah," he smiled, before his over-thinking trait kicked in, "unless you don't want me to! I could always―!"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to, silly." I smiled, a hoped fluttering into the pit of my stomach. "Did you finish the English assignment? I could barely get through the first page!"

Our walk to class was filled with my complaining about the mundane lessons and hard homework, while Izuku either agreed or sweat-dropped at my colorful opinions.

My hope never faded, only grew brighter.

' _I really want to be your friend.'_

…

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training you guys," Aizawa-sensei praised, the bags under his eyes a little less pronounced than before. "I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results: Bakugou, you're talented, so don't sulk like a child about your loss, ok―?"

"―Yeah, whatever―!"

"―And Midoriya, I see the only way you won the match by messing up your arm again." the disappointed teacher pressed forward, dark eyes full of displeasure. " _Work harder_ ―don't give me the excuse that you can't control your quirk. That line's already getting old."

' _Harsh,'_ I thought, sympathetic eyes landing on the freckled boy's embarrassed shoulders.

"However, your quirk will become really useful once you get a handle on it, so show some urgency, will ya?"

Izuku's mood did a complete one-eighty, and I shared a disbelieving look with Mina.

" _So encouraging_." I whispered jokingly, her hands wrapping over her mouth to hide her snickers.

"Now," Aizawa spoke, the temperature in the room dropping a few degrees, "let's get down to business. Our next task will determine the course of your future."

' _Our future?'_ I thought, hands clenching in anticipation as the rest of the class held their breath. ' _Is there going to be another quirk test?'_

"You all need to pick a class representative."

I wilted on the spot, shoulders slumping and relief coloring my features. The fact of having a normal high school task seemed so calming to my adrenaline frayed nerves―I wasn't sure if this was a bad thing, or a good one yet.

"Pick me guys!" an excited Kirishima jumped up from beside me, both hands waving in the air like a lunatic as his grin stretched, "I wanna be class rep!"

"I'll take it!" Kaminari shouted, calmly sitting but looking like he was bursting with as much energy as Kirishima.

I scoffed, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

" _Oi, shut up Kasumi!"_

" _Make me, lightbulb!"_

" _Quirk-stealer!"_

" _Hey!"_

The rest of the class buzzed over our friendly argument as they all self-promoted themselves, nearly everyone wanting to lead the class.

Personally, I knew I wouldn't be a good fit as class rep, so I stayed perfectly quiet―the only problem was, I wasn't sure who _would_ be a good fit.

When Iida suggested a class vote, I realized I was going to have to decide, and _fast_.

I may have sat at my desk a little too long in making my decision. Staring at the paper given to me, I twirled the pencil thoughtfully within my fingers, lip bit in thought.

I was truly going through each person I had met so far, and if I thought that were capable for being class rep―Izuku was the first person that came to mind when Iida mentioned trust, but the boy didn't exactly know how to lead yet.

The next person I thought of had been Kirishima, but he was too eccentric and reckless to lead.

My eyes shifted to the raging blonde in the corner, expression fiery and self satisfied as he wrote down his option―most likely he voted for himself.

' _Definitely not him.'_

In the time that I spaced out, trying to genuinely write down a person I thought would be perfect for the role, I realized I missed the voting ballot completely.

Meaning, I forgot to send in my vote.

 _Crap._

"Election results are in: Midoriya is our class rep!"

Perking up in surprise, I stared at the wide eyed boy, who looked thoroughly startled as his gaze stayed lock on the chalkboard.

"How did I get three votes?"

Bakugou stood up in his seat instantly, hands smacking against the desk and eyes full of irritation. "Alright you idiots, who voted for him?"

"What, did you honestly think anyone was going to vote for you?" Sero pitched in, amusement coloring his tone as the wild blonde turned on him with utter anger.

" _What did you just say?"_

Poor Iida looked distraught, but had to comply with the results of the democracy he instilled. Tsuyu patted his arm in sympathy, while the rest just found themselves confused with the stern boy's antics.

As Izuku and Momo faced the class, one shaking and one looking refined, they thanked everyone, declaring they were going to do their best.

"Hey," Aizawa chimed in a few moments later in disinterest, much to my horror, "someone didn't vote."

I cringed, a sheepish smile on my face and cheeks redder than my hair, "Oh, yeah, sorry guys―!"

" _Kasumi!"_

…

The election results stayed the same in the end―though, everyone was either exasperated with me or thought it was the funniest thing ever.

I soon found myself at lunch, surrounded next to a boisterous Kirishima and Kaminari, a gossiping Mina, and a bickering Sero and Mineta. Truth be told, I wasn't the happiest that Mineta had taken residence at our lunch table, but who was I to kick him out.

' _Though, as soon as one little creepy comment gets directed at me, that dude is finished.'_

"I can't believe you forgot to vote, Kasumi-chan!" Mina joked, jabbing me with her elbow and causing me to choke on the white rice I had stuffed into my mouth, "Did you pay attention at all during class today?'

Scowling, I rubbed my side, a pout forming on my lips. "Of course I was paying attention! I was deeply considering who I would vote for!"

"Why didn't you just vote for yourself?" Kirishima asked, pointing at me with his chopsticks, expression a bit confused.

Shrugging, I took another bite of my lunch, subconsciously pushing my hair behind my ear. "I don't think I'm suited for it―too much responsibility, ya know?"

A frown marred his face, but he didn't press any further into the matter―not that there was anything more to press into―and quickly changed the subject.

"Did you see all those reporters today? They wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Oh, yeah!" Kaminari threw in, mouth full of food, eyes wide as he was about to launch into his story, "I thought they were gonna eat me alive! They were everywhere! Did you see―!"

I paused in my chewing as the others joined in the conversation of the disaster that was the morning, a feeling of anxiousness settling into my gut.

Something was off, my instincts practically screaming at me to get moving, get _running_ ―but as I peered around the bustling cafeteria, I couldn't find solid proof of _why_.

Mina sensed my distress, the first one to break away from the chattering to level me with a confused look.

I was about to open my mouth to speak, reassure her that it was nothing, when alarm sirens started blaring loudly throughout the large windowed room.

Everyone stared at one another in shock, movements frozen and all traces of laughter gone.

" _Warning: level three security breach―students, please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion!"_

I was the first to stand up, adrenaline rushing so violently through my veins I'm sure it was unhealthy. Snagging Mina by her arm and Kaminari by the collar of his blazer, I swiped them both away from the table, overwhelmed as students started panicking.

If the sirens weren't what blew out my hearing, it would be the shouts of fear and hysteria. The entirety of the lunchroom turned into a stampede, U.A.'s students rushing to get to safety.

I started running with them, quirk not activated, my friends hot at my heels. I stopped short when I realized with horror that the exit was completely blocked up, bodies pushing and scraping for a way out.

"Guys, turn around―!"

It was too late. The rest of the crowd of students caught up to us, throwing us point blank into the thunderous mob of future heroes.

My height couldn't help me here; if anything, it was what was going to get me trampled first.

"Kasumi!" Kirishima yelled, arm outstretched as he tried to take hold of my hand, "grab on!"

I desperately tried to grasp at his fingers, but the shoving of the crowd was too intense, carrying me farther and farther away in seconds.

' _If only I could use my quirk,'_ I thought, out of breath and cringing at each blow, ' _but there isn't an escape!'_

It had only been a minute, and I had completely lost sight of Kaminari, Mina, and Kirishima―hell, I couldn't find _anyone_ from my class―their brightly colored hair and loud voices drowned out by the roar of the mob.

"Gah!" I yelled out as an arm came crashing hard into the right side of my head. Spots swam in my vision, feeling a little dizzy and nauseous as the swaying continued.

If I didn't get moving, I wasn't going to make it.

" _Oi, shorty! Get up!"_

My gaze snapped to my left as a strong hand gripped my shoulder, pulling me upwards and away from the middle of the sea of anarchy. Confused, I traced the boyish hand up to a very annoyed face, familiar sneer in place and red eyes dangerous as they glared forward.

"Bakugou?" I questioned, complete disbelief washing over my features.

However, his gaze was locked onto something flying above us―curiously, I peeked upwards as well, knowing that arm clubbed me good when I saw a flying Iida shoot through the air.

' _Great, I'm hallucinating.'_

When my 'hallucination' continued to sail through the air and smack straight into the wall, I started doubting what was fake and what was reality.

"Listen up! Everything is ok!" Iida screamed at the top of his lungs, deep voice full of determination and concise thought. "It's just the media outside! There is absolutely nothing to worry about! We're U.A. students, we need to remain calm, and prove that we're the best of the best!"

The effect Iida wanted worked―everyone froze, registering that there was no danger, we were all going to _live_. People started casting their attention towards the windows, noting the police were here, the reporters were leaving.

I felt the strong hand that saved me from being trampled release my shoulder, the tall figure of Bakugou Katsuki pushing through the crowd and leaving me behind.

My mouth parted to speak, shout after him, thank him―but I was cut off as Kirishima and the others caught up to me, checking if I was ok, and me checking up on them.

Once I knew everyone was fine―and Mina was done fretting over the bump I got to the head―I cast one last look onto the back of the blonde's head, eyes narrowed in thought.

' _What the hell was that?'_

…

"It's time class rep, let's begin."

Now back into the safe confines of the classroom, I sat hunched in my seat, head throbbing and a dull headache settling in.

Mina―and surprisingly Kirishima―kept shooting me worried looks, ever the mother hens. I gave both of them a thumbs up and a grimace, shooing away their concern in light of wanting to hear the announcements.

"Oh, u-uh, ok! We n-need to figure out w-who the other class officers will be!" Izuku trembled, blushing and nervously sweating as he regarded the class. "But first, there's something I want to say."

Everyone started paying a little more attention as the shy boy's voice stopped shaking, his gaze clear and emotions flooding his tone.

"I've thought a lot about this, and I think that Tenya Iida should be our class rep! He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line―so I believe he should be the one leading our class from now on!"

A stunned silence filled the room, the only reactions being Izuku's warm smile and Iida's disbelieving gaze.

"Yeah, you know what," Kirishima brought up to break the silence, signature grin present, eyes earnest, "if Midoriya vouches for him I'm good―plus he was a big help! He totally manned up and took charge, right?"

Kaminari eagerly nooded, sharing the same look as Kirishima. "Haha, yeah! And did you notice he looked the guy on the emergency exits signs when he was up on the wall earlier?"

I chuckled a bit at that, eyes crinkled as I propped my chin on my hand, freely twirling a strand of hair.

' _He'll make a good rep―I'm not sure why I didn't consider him in the first place.'_

"This is a waste of time," Aizawa-sensei stated, figure hidden within the confines of his banana yellow sleeping bag, expression looking a mix between fatigue and annoyance, "I don't care who the rep is, just hurry up."

"If Midoriya is nominating me for this job," Iida stood, eyes closed and back poised, "then I humbly accept! I pledge to carry out the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities!"

…

 **Another chapter―finished!**

 **Have any questions? Comments? Concerns? Let me know! Review!**

 **I don't have much to say other than thanks for reading!**


	8. Alarm Bells

_**Summary: AU. OC-Centric. 'It wasn't my lifelong dream to become a hero; it was merely a promise I made a long time ago, a promise I found I couldn't break. Entering U.A. high school, I figured, would just be another easy stepping stone in fulfilling that promise. I was completely and utterly wrong.'**_

 **I do not own the Boku no Hero Academia characters or story-line** ― **please don't copyright me.**

 _Chapter Seven_

 _First person POV_

…

" _Today's training will be a little different,"_ Aizawa-sensei had informed, tone monotonous and face fatigued as he regarded the class, " _you'll have three instructors: me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you. We're having a bus take you to another facility for you to complete rescue training."_

Today marked another crazy adventure in hero course 1-A―and my warning bells were ringing like _mad_.

Currently situated outside waiting for the bus, I was decked out head to toe in my hero costume, the sleek material of my quirk-resistant suit shielding me from any kind of harm. I had my helmet tucked carefully under my arm, my free hand propped on my hip, and a frown marring my face.

My intuition was oddly keen―I had a penchant for predicting disaster of any kind. I chalked it up to having pro-hero parents, the constant paranoia that came with the job getting passed down to me genetically.

I still found my supposed 'sixth sense' a bit freaky.

I didn't voice my concern to my classmates―not yet. I didn't want to rain on anyone's parade, especially after the amount of hype rescue training received.

I was going to wait for the very moment danger arrived to have my 'told-you-so' moment.

Loud, ear-ringing whistling shook me out of my thoughts, a jolt running down my spine as the shrill noise continued bursting my eardrums.

A flicker of annoyance stained my expression as I caught sight of Iida with the offending contraption between his lips, fingers twitching as if I were going to rip the cheap plastic from his grasp.

' _Deep breath, Kasumi,'_ I sighed, shooing away any straying irritation from my expression, ' _it's early, your nerves are shot, stop being crabby.'_

"Gather round class 1-A! Using your student numbers, please form two neat lines so we can board the bus efficiently!"

Rolling my eyes fondly at Iida's outlandish attempts to keep our class orderly, I started walking forward, falling unknowingly in step with a sheepish Ochako and Izuku.

"Iida's really kicking it into high gear as our class rep, huh?" Izuku muttered, pulling lightly at his still ringing ears.

"More like going off the deep end." I mumbled to myself, visibly drained from his constant excitement. I blushed slightly in embarrassment as Ochako laughed, definitely hearing my sarcasm.

Turns out, we didn't even need a student number to board―not that I remembered what mine was _anyway_ ―since the layout wasn't the typical two-by-two format.

I snagged a seat between an amped Kirishima and laid back Tsuyu, resting my helmet on my lap as I crossed my ankles, warmed by the heat radiating off of the red-head's shoulder next to me.

Snapping my head up as I heard a loud _thud_ , I found myself quirking my eyebrow as our very own class rep smacked his head into his hands. "The bus's open layout ruined my boarding strategy." Iida moaned, shoulders slumped in defeat and back not it's usual perfect posture.

Everyone in the row chuckled a bit―Mina, the sweet girl she was, patted his shoulder in comfort, an amused smile plastered across her faux-sympathetic expression. "Iida, you really need to chill-out."

"If we're pointing out the obvious," Tsuyu chimed in from beside me, resulting in my shocked snort, "there's something I want to say―about Midoriya actually."

Leaning forward so I could get a better look at the boy, instantly more engrossed in the conversation than before, I peered curiously at his shocked features, freckled cheeks oddly pink. They darkened once he realized the attention was all on him now

"About me? What is it Asui?"

"―I told you to call me Tsu―!"

"―Right, sorry―!"

"―Anyway," she continued, tone very to the point, betraying her seemingly relaxed posture, "that power of yours, isn't it a lot like All Might's?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Izuku went into a frenzy―looking nervous, flustered.

"W-what, really? Y-you think so, huh? I never really t-thought about it―I guess it's kind of similar―!"

' _Is he reacting this way because of how much of a fan he is_ ― _or is he hiding something?'_ I wondered, brow furrowed as he continued his nonsense rambling and nervous chatter, knowing that I was _definitely_ missing here.

"Hang on a second Tsu," Kirishima spoke up, the vibrations of his deep voice rumbling all throughout his body, his elbows now pressed against his knees, "your forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself―that makes a huge difference!"

I didn't miss Izuku's sigh of relief, nor would I forget it.

"Still, I bet it's cool to have a simple augmenting type of quirk. You can do a lot of flashy stuff with it; my hardening is super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive." Kirishima mused out loud, easily activating his quirk as he raised his arm in the air to prove his point.

Watching as smooth, tanned skin hardened into solid rock, I felt awe take over, realizing this was the first time I'd seen his quirk so up close.

I unashamedly started poking and prodding, a bit gobsmacked at his ability to change density at will.

"Awe, no way!" Izuku spoke, voicing his genuine admiration out loud, "I think your quirk is awesome looking! You're definitely pro material with a quirk like that!"

"You think so," the redhead spoke, glowing in praise and ego visibly inflating as he absorbed the kind words, switching his arm back to normal almost as an afterthought, "I think it's much easier to be a pro hero if I had something flashier."

Feeling a large shoulder nudge into mine, I perked up in response, blue eyes looking straight into cheery red. "Like Kasumi here―her quirk let's her move super fast! Now that's _flashy_!"

Shaking my head, I waved him off, a bit pleased with the compliment but not wanting to show it.

 _It's called modesty, kids_ ―they didn't need to know how big my own ego was.

"Nah―because of how fast I move it's hard to see sometimes. The only thing flashy about me is when I accidentally go over my limit and set myself on fire."

I laughed with the others at my own dig, sobering quickly as Kaminari scoffed playfully.

"There's nothing flashy about a quirk stealer." Kaminari threw into the mix, a stupid smirk on his face as he began to tease me.

"I'm not a quirk stealer!"

"That's what a quirk stealer would want you to believe."

" _Kaminari!_ "

"My navel laser has the perfect combination of panache _and_ strength." Aoyama interjected, seemingly speaking for the first time since I met him, looking delighted with the chance to talk about himself.

"But it's way lame if it gives you a tummy ache, sweetie." Mina smiled, resting a, once again, faux-sympathetic hand on the blonde's shoulder, crushing his ego like it was second nature.

"If any of our classmates have pro quirks, it's Todoroki and Bakugou!" Kirishima announced, gesturing to the two said boys casually sitting in the back, thus dragging them into our little conversation.

I've never really talked with Todoroki before―honestly, I hadn't really even paid attention to his existence until this point. The half and half boy was so aloof that it was hard to get to know him, putting out this vibe like he didn't want to interact with anyone.

I knew he was strong―Izuku had mentioned he was someone who got into U.A. based off of recommendation alone. I also observed how well-planned his strategy was in the battle training, effectively rendering Ojiro and Toru useless with a bit of his ice.

Todoroki Shouto was very strong, and very intimidating.

I wanted to be his friend.

Bakugou, on the other hand, I had met before―and between his temper and confusing motives, I wasn't sure if I wished he was in the same category as Todoroki in my mind or not.

"Bakugou's always angry," Tsuyu stated, a childish mocking to her voice as she placed her hands on her knees and faced the group, "so he'll never be that popular."

I think I choked at the same time Izuku did, a little too surprised at her blunt confession.

' _Tsuyu-chan sure has balls.'_ I thought, glancing between her nonchalant figure and the raging blonde in the corner.

" _What did you say? I'll kick your ass!"_

And Kaminari, being Kaminari, couldn't pass up a perfect chance to taunt when it presented itself―so of course he had to make things worse.

"You know we basically just met you, so it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage."

' _...Idiot.'_

" _You're going to regret the day you applied to this school, you loser!"_

"Should someone stop them?" I whispered to Kirishima, a bit appalled at how intense this verbal battle was getting.

Kirishima's loud laugh was drowned out by Kaminari and Bakugou's bickering, though I could still tell he was enjoying this a little too much. "No way! This is too funny!"

"Boys." I rolled my eyes, as if my statement explained itself. Turning towards the front of the bus as Aizawa-sensei snapped at us, the feeling of impending danger filled my senses once more.

"Hey― _hey_! We're here. Stop messing around."

...

Seeing USJ in person versus merely hearing about it was a completely eye-opening experience.

Every possible disaster you could think of had a zone, each zone scattered across the huge arena into sections similar to attractions at an amusement park.

There also was the fact that pro hero No. 13 was going to be teaching us today―was I fangirling? Maybe a little.

The space hero introduced themself, explaining the basic functions of the training ground, as well as what kind of scenarios we may encounter here.

I was bouncing on the balls of my feet the entire time, much to the amusement of Kyouka and Momo.

"Save your energy for training." Momo whispered quietly, words sounding a bit harsh, but expression soft in light of my childish glee.

I stuck my tongue out at her, gaze flicking back towards the presenting pro hero.

"Before we begin, I have one thing to say," No. 13 announced, voice chipper as they stood on the tips of their toes, "well, maybe two things―possibly three―four―five―actually, _six―_!"

" _We get it."_

Shaking off our irritation, No. 13 launched into their speech.

"Listen carefully! I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful quirk―called black hole, I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust; and while I've saved numerous people, it could destroy many as well if I'm not careful." They explained, tone serious and arms resting loosely at their sides.

"Some of you _also_ have powers that can be dangerous," they continued, giving those in the crowd with stronger quirks a pointed look, "in our super human society all quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose control, your powers can be deadly, despite having the intent to rescue someone."

I bit my lip in thought―the reminder of the constant control you needed to have over a quirk dimming the vibrant mood I had moments before. My thoughts instantly went over the times my electricity became a tad _untameable_ , and I shivered.

"Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, you have a better understanding of the physical limitations to your quirks―and in light of All Might's combat training, you can see how these powers translate into a fight and how they affect other people." The space hero pressed on, tone strong, full of purpose, "carry those lessons over to this class―today, you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives! You won't be using your quirks to attack enemies or one another, only to help―!"

"― _after all, that's what being a hero is all about."_

I knew my eyes were shining brightly with excitement―I could practically feel it in the way my shoulders straightened, my expression cleared of worry.

I wanted to help people―I wanted to save them from danger, and I wanted to do it in a way that didn't beg and claw at the praise and worship of others.

I wanted to be a hero, a true hero―and today, I would prove it.

I no longer cared about the bad feeling I carried in the back of my mind―too excited for the challenge and uplifting words washing over me.

 _Oh, how big of a mistake that was._

As soon as No. 13 turned it over to Aizawa-sensei, the lights began to flicker, the disaster zones malfunctioning off in the distance.

The electricity around me dulled, alerting me to the fact that someone was tampering with USJ―my second clue that something was terribly amiss?

My eyes locked on the fountain straight ahead, heart thumping wildly in my chest as horror scratched and clawed in my gut.

Villains were emerging from the fountain, various shapes and sizes of pure malice and bloodlust.

I felt my words dying in my throat, fear closing it tight, wide eyes locked on the mass of purple and black that oozed a desire to kill. I recognized that intent, the familiar traces that never left sinking its claws deep into the recesses of my mind.

I had faced evil once―I wasn't sure if I was currently ready to face it once more.

"Everyone stay back!" Aizawa shouted, his voice full of energy and authority, beckoning me to break free of my sluggish state, "13, protect the students!"

Various levels of shock and confusion radiated from around me―my peers thrown off by the usually laid-back man's tone. It was then that they all started to notice the same terrifying image I had, some stumbling back a bit in shock.

"Woah, what is that?" Kirishima exclaimed, eyes wide and stance defensive, "Did the training start already? I thought we were _rescuing_ people."

I jerked, moving forward to stop him and Izuku from travelling closer, but flinched away just as they had when Eraserhead, in all his irritated glory, snapped at us to stay put.

Eyes whirling towards the taller, gloomy man who meant business, I felt the adrenaline kick in as soon as his placed his goggles over his eyes.

' _This is bad,'_ I moaned internally, gaze flicking between my class and the villains in the distance, ' _Aizawa-sensei means business, and we're definitely outnumbered.'_

"This is real," He explained, grimace apparent on his scruffy features as he eyes the enemy just ahead, "those are real villains."

' _Yeah, definitely in the middle of that 'I-told-you-so' moment.'_

…

 **Have any questions? Comments? Concerns? Let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Acid

_**Summary: AU. OC-Centric. 'It wasn't my lifelong dream to become a hero; it was merely a promise I made a long time ago, a promise I found I couldn't break. Entering U.A. high school, I figured, would just be another easy stepping stone in fulfilling that promise. I was completely and utterly wrong.'**_

 **I do not own the Boku no Hero Academia characters or story-line** ― **please don't copyright me.**

 _Chapter Eight_

 _First person POV_

…

Life is dangerous, fleeting.

I didn't have much experience on this whole 'life' thing―but I had fifteen years of observation, fifteen years of getting tossed around by the fates.

I think it was safe to say I knew first hand why life was dangerous, why it was fleeting―I knew what it meant to have your life on the line.

I was surrounded by a dome full of blood thirsty killers, manic eyes filled with a hysteric lust for pain.

' _Just a typical day at school.'_

My fingers were clenched tight as time seemed to slow, nails biting deep into the fabric of my gloved palm. I tried to calm my breathing, steady my heart― _anything_ to wipe away the sense of dread curling viciously through my gut.

By the way I was slowly losing control―the one thing I could proudly say I always had craved―I knew the situation was going to get a whole lot worse.

Shaky breaths racked through the pounding of my chest, fingers twitching in anticipation and _fear_ as I could only watch in silence as the broad back of my teacher plummeted to the dangers that lurked below.

It was a situation that had emotionally sucker punched me in the gut, the overwhelming urge to grab everyone around me and _run_ too tempting, too consuming.

' _No,'_ I thought, eyeing the forms of my classmates around me, the tense figure of the pro hero before me, the invisible forms of people long _gone_ flashing in front of unseeing eyes, ' _not again.'_

White tendrils caught my blurred gaze, the shouts of a teacher protecting his class ringing above the roar of my surroundings.

Sucking air into starved lungs, I blinked away the effects of the killer intent trying to consume me, frighten me.

I had people I wanted to protect―and dammit, I was going to do just that.

Blue hues locked on willowing black smoke, the gaunt figures of the villains sauntering closer, piercing red eyes hungrily staring down it's prey. I clenched my teeth, eyebrows furrowed, the weight of my helmet in my hands suddenly feeling like lead.

' _Never again.'_

Pulling back the hair from my face, I carefully secured the motorist styled helmet over my head, the tinted visor hiding my features. I ignored the curious gazes I received from the people around me, carefully twisting my hair into a tight, low ponytail and tucking it into the depths of metal alloy.

"They had this planned," Todoroki informed, my attention now firmly rested on his back as he stared pointedly down below towards the raging battle, "that thing with the press, it was just a distraction."

Momo―to my right, a few people ahead of me―furrowed her brows as she gazed sideways, usually open and soft features looking pinched. "They even knew All Might was supposed to be here―what else did the figure out?"

"They sure as hell got the numbers to back them up." Came from somewhere to my right, low tone sounding boyish and hushed. The motion to see the voice's owner was ceased immediately, shockwaves rumbling through the ground and tipping my sense of gravity.

The culprit? A large explosion from below, the result of a villain's quirk becoming aggressive, angry―and the rescue hero, true to her name, took action seconds after.

"Everyone needs to get to safety!" No. 13 spoke, voice high-pitched, obviously panicked, "Aizawa-sensei can take care of himself for now―but we need to be the one's to get back up! Hurry!"

I could feel the energy from pent up emotion and adrenaline swirling violently throughout my body, an urge to use my quirk so intense my skin began to itch. Control over my senses was slowly coming back to me, my old self ready to kick down the door I almost hid her behind.

But those alarm bells in my brain hadn't stopped ringing yet―and subconsciously, as much as I wanted to ignore it, I knew a sense of victory wouldn't last long.

"This isn't the time for analysis, get moving!" I heard Iida shout back, gaze focused past me, causing me to whirl around.

Izuku was still a few feet behind―Izuku hadn't even started _running_ yet.

Somewhere in my subconscious, I felt my mind screaming in frustration.

"Izuku, get _running_!" I shouted, voice a bit more pitchy than usual.

I didn't have time to focus on him getting to safety, the explosions and chaos from the field below causing shockwaves that seemed to put my perspective on a tilt. Stumbling, I kept pace with the tail end of my classmates, anxiety building due to the uneasy tension.

"Those with a quirk suited for fast speeds, use your ability and secure the exit!" No. 13 shouted from the head of the pack, my gaze snapping up immediately. They never once turning around to acknowledge anyone eye to eye―instead gazing at our class rep due to proximity.

The nervous energy I already had created _exploded_ as their demand sunk in―igniting the crackling energy around me, I took off in a mad sprint from the back of the group, easily passing the middle and front and streaking in a burst of light towards the door. Iida followed closely behind, only a few yards off from where I led my battle charge.

I could just see the hints of sunshine peeking through, a corny imitation of the safety that I knew remained behind the wood and metal of those doors.

It was too bad I barely noticed Mr. tall, dark, and shadowy blocking the exit.

"Kasumi-san!" Iida yelled in surprise as he noticed the guy before I did, voice still sounding far off behind me, deep tone colored brightly with concern. "Cease movement!"

Time slowed in that moment, my eyes widening in shock and fear behind the reflective surface of my visor, heels digging painfully into brick ground to prevent me from running any closer to the guy radiating malicious intentions.

Stone debris flew around my ankles, dug out tracks carved into the paved brick, my palms roughly landing on cement as gravity pulled me downwards.

' _Shit, I'm gonna feel that later.'_

Panting, I pushed myself in a flash to my feet, right arm extended to keep anyone from going anywhere near the creep as I quickly backpedaled. I felt the strong grip of a reaching hand snatch my outstretched one, yanking me back to the confines of the group, whiplash making my head spin.

I registered tufts of pink hair and wide, dark eyes, and mumbled a quick 'thank you' to who I assumed was Mina. No. 13 pushed their way towards the front, puffed hero costume barely brushing my shoulder as they bodily shielded us from what seemed to be impending _doom_.

"I won't let you." The vortex of pure smoke rasped in reply, tendrils of pitch black rising and morphing into a figure that had no human face. "Pleasure to meet you; we are the League of Villains. It might be presumptuous of us, but we decided to let ourselves in; we didn't break in without cause, though. We want to help All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his _final breath_."

Glowing, yellow eyes stared down from yards above, the shape finally revealing a giant form that radiated simply evil.

' _These guys―they want to_ kill _All Might?'_

I tried to wrap my head around it, tried to think of why anyone would want to snuff out the one hero the public regarded as their sense of hope.

My only answer was that these people weren't just some rag-tag group of criminals―these people had a goal much bigger than simply invading U.A.―they wanted _destruction_.

And here we are, week old hero course kids, the first, and seemingly only, line of defense.

 _Great_.

"Speaking of the mighty hero, I don't see him," the villain tutted off, voice low and so scarily polite, "I believe he should've been here today―has there been some kind of change?"

No one responded, no one spoke―everyone either stayed perfectly frozen or stayed hunched in a position that allowed them to protect themselves. I could see the slightest tremble of Mina's shoulders, the way the space hero in front of me raised their arms just a smidge higher in our defense. I didn't like it one bit.

"Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play."

I glanced downwards, completely ignoring the fact that the blob of freaking smoke was readying to attack, wide eyed as No. 13's finger popped open, their arm extended as if to counter whatever was about to be sent our way.

' _Their reaction time is fast,'_ I thought, eyes blazing as they skidded back towards the two figures launching themselves head first, ' _but those two idiots are faster.'_

Kirishima and Bakugou were mid air, fists reared back and a war cry pouring from their lips. Within moments, fire blazed around us, stones and pebbles flying from impact.

"Did you consider you'd get beaten by us before you did it?" Kirishima's confident voice rang out through the haze of smoke, sounding only a few feet away. I stepped forward a bit, arching my arms to cut through what I couldn't see, a tiny part of me fearful that my sense of sight was being blocked at a time like this.

I was confused as the smoke never completely cleared, horror dawning on me as I realized _why_.

The blast didn't affect Mr. tall and scary in the slightest, only proving to make him _pissed_.

"My, that's quite dangerous." He rasped, somehow even larger, his darkness looming more overhead. His body knitted itself back together, the eerie gaze hot and stabbing as it locked on us as targets. "That's right―even if you are students, you are still excellent golden eggs."

"Move away!" No. 13 spoke in horror, catching both the boy's attention as she raised her hand, body moving closer as to try and shield them, "don't get close!"

I locked my gaze on the void of purple and black, fingertips twitching with energy, breathing shaky as he calmly stated his next plan of action.

"My job, I see now, is to scatter you all and torture you to death!"

Long, thick tendrils erupted from his body, casting out a feeling of fear and shock as darkness creeped in all around us. I couldn't breathe―the feeling of mixed emotions suffocating, consuming me just as the void was. My wide eyes from under my visor locked with Kirishima's surprised ones, half his body already engulfed by whatever this creep's quirk was. His tanned, smooth arm was extended, as if reaching for help.

A jolt of electricity shot through my spine, the shouts and groans from my classmates muted by the roar of adrenaline in my ears. I barely noticed the dome I was trapped under, completely disregarded my safety because _hell_ , I wasn't losing my first friend to a rescue exam gone wrong, and _ran_.

My gloved hand smacked into his trembling fingertips, grip tight and almost desperate.

And for the first time in my life, _I wasn't fast enough_.

The void pulled him in, taking me with it―the last thought I had before everything disappeared went along the lines of ' _you're fucking kidding me'_.

…

In my short time being sucked into the void, I felt an odd sense of calm―my surroundings were dark, the atmosphere was quiet. I could actually hear myself think.

Too bad I was too numb to even comprehend anything.

Maybe I was just in shock?

Either way, it didn't last long; as soon as I was sucked in, I was pushed out, _hard_.

Flying through empty space and then crashing into what I assumed was solid ground wasn't the most pleasant of experiences; neither is someone practically made of _stone_ landing on top of you.

I wheezed, and I wheezed _loudly_ ―my lungs felt like a deflated balloon, my ribs screaming in defiant protest.

Dark spots danced in my vision, and I patted my past self on the back for thinking of a helmet with my costume.

"Ah, sorry Kasumi!" I heard a familiar voice chatter, weight immediately lifting and a strong grip tugging at my shoulders. My equilibrium was thrown off balance once more as I was picked up like a ragdoll and placed on my― _wobbly_ ―feet.

Now standing and able to think, I processed the sheepish features of a soot covered Kirishima, relief instantly flooding my system at seeing he wasn't anything more than disheveled.

"S'fine," I dismissed, popping my spine to alleviate the pressure, lifting my visor to get a better look at exactly where we just ended up. "Where are we?"

Kirishima, just as confused as I was, parted his lips to speak with a furrow in his brow―only, the words that I heard didn't exactly match his tone.

" _Try it, you fuckers! I'll take you all on!"_

Angry, aggressive, _familiar_ shouting. I knew who that belonged to all _too_ well.

I shared a knowing look with the redhead next to me, who silently agreed.

"If he's shouting like that, there must be a big fight out there," Kirishima spoke lowly, swiping his arms at his sides, shoulders hardening in a protective shield, "let's go too!"

He rushed towards the door with a determined grin, sharp teeth shining just as brightly as the glint in his eye.

While I didn't feel as eager for a fight as he was, I placed down my visor so it shielded my face, rushing at a _normal_ pace after him―I didn't want to waste my quirk just _yet_.

I was greeted instantly with the sight of a flaming and fiery Bakugou, spewing insults to numerous villains as he launched around and seemingly _destroyed_ them.

' _Talk about pent up rage.'_ I thought, arms bracing against the smoke and debris that flew around in his wake.

"Hey Bakugou, need some help?" Kirishima greeted brightly, fist already reared back and knocking the first bad guy he saw in the face.

" _As if, shitty-hair!"_

Rolling my eyes, I jumped into the fray, gloved hands grabbing the first unsuspecting limb near me and hurtling them to the floor in a flash.

It was weirdly methodical, fighting―I'd never physically harmed anyone in my life, so just suddenly using my quirk in a violent matter and _not_ being alarmed by it was odd. I chalked it up to a heightened sense of adrenaline and self-defence; these idiots wanted me dead, I really didn't want to die.

Using my power to move at fast speeds also had its upside―the people I was fighting barely saw me coming, which for someone with little hand to hand combat experience, this was a major handicap on their part.

The only problem? I had a limit, and while my suit allowed for less friction induced combustion, that didn't mean it stopped it completely.

' _I might have another thirty minutes,'_ I mused, using my heel to richot like a pinball into a stockier guy's gut, ' _fifteen, if I keep fighting like this.'_

Scanning my surroundings to see how my classmates were doing, I watched as Bakugou's quirk ignited, scorching fist missing the intended villain by mere inches, knuckles knocking into the wall with vengeance. I didn't think anything of the redirected punch until I noticed the ever growing spider web effect left in its wake.

With horror building in my gut, I sped over to the window, feeling slightly queasy as the disaster zones just beyond the view began to _tilt_.

A cold feeling of trepidation washed over my senses as I realized that if we weren't careful, this building was going to crumble on top of us.

"Kasumi, duck!" Kirishima yelled from the other side of the room, causing my breath to hitch and my reflexes to propel me to the dusty and debris-ridden floor without hesitation.

I looked up in time to see a fist slowly fly straight into the window above me, a girl in all violet now stuck in a cascade of glass and plastic, hazel eyes frenzied and green lips snarling as it dawned on her that she had just missed me.

"No hard feelings." I grunted, easily slipping out from under her and dancing just out of her reach, trying to avoid her sharp jabs.

"This isn't the time to fucking sight-see, shorty!" Bakugou yelled with clear frustration coloring his tone, red eyes still trained on the remaining few villains that surrounded him and him alone, the walls shaking from the blasts he was letting off.

"Then watch your explosions!" I shouted towards the blonde to my right, gritting my teeth as I used my speed to block a pretty nasty hit aimed for my ribs, "the building isn't stable!"

A loud, guttural shout erupted from his throat as he took a hit to the shoulder from a quirk that shot beams of light, his graceful from rolling to the ground in the same stride and knocking the creep's feet out from under him.

"I fucking know that already!" he growled out, dodging another blast sent his way, allowing it to hit the villain behind him.

I didn't have time to snap back at him, as much as I _really_ wanted to―the girl in front of me took a nasty shot at my legs, managing to slice the side of my thigh with her sharp talons.

I used whatever energy I could from the decaying building to spin around sharply, too fast for the human eye, and actually assess the jerk that decided to mess with me.

Tall, stocky―fingernails long, metallic. It seemed her quirk dealt with growing her own pair of knives.

' _How does the poor girl do anything with claws like that?'_ I wondered, the world around me returning to its usual anarchy and noise.

"Maybe if I cut up those fast legs of yours, you'll stop running away!" she cooed, voice sickly sweet and deranged, claws glistening with a twinge of red from her swipe. "I promise it'll only hurt a _bit_."

Disgust crawled into my throat, not at all liking the clear insanity she had consuming her mind. Side eyeing the growing cracks in the foundation of the room, I knew I needed to end this quickly.

I rushed behind my victim in a flash of electricity, a bit smug as the slow realization appeared on her face that I was no longer right where she wanted me. It was already too late.

I reared back my arm and socked the girl in the back of the head―careful not to hit too hard or fast. I didn't want to _kill_ the nut.

Still in a state of slow motion, I watched as her limp body began to drop, gaze lifting to see how much the numbers had dwindled.

' _The numbers are smaller―maybe about five goons left?―but we still need to escape,'_ I thought, feeling the hushed vibrations of the building groaning underfoot, ' _we need a plan, now.'_

I was thrown back into present time, hair sticking to my brow, fist a bit sore from slamming into someone's skull, and feet wobbly from the dissolving building.

It was time to strategize.

"Listen up!" My tone steely, a little out of breath as I called out to the two boys still exchanging blows, knowing they still were listening, "The building is about to cave―my quirk will allow me to scout and find the exit. Once it's all clear, we need to escape."

"You're gon'a let a pipsqueak like 'er boss ya 'round boys?"

My eyes snapped to my left with a blazing glare, dropping to my knees as I slid under a sporadic punch who I assumed belonged to the man who just belittled me, copying the move Bakugou used earlier to knock the goon's feet from under him.

"You're a tiny t'ing," a man's slippery, eel-like voice cooed, propelling himself up and making me shiver, "it'll be easy to snap ya like a _twig_."

Kirishima's figure was suddenly behind him, hardened fist knocking squarely into his temple, causing him to stagger sideways. "Like hell!" he shouted, eyes narrowed, gaze instantly turning to me and nodding, "Kasumi, go! Clear the exit, we'll meet you down there!"

A growl resounded, the villain launching upwards as he slammed his hands together, ripping them apart only to reveal a gooey, steaming substance from his palms.

' _It's like acid.'_ I thought, dodging it quickly as I rocketed away from his aim, horrified as it sizzled and dissolved any material it touched.

"Be careful!" I shouted, gathering two unconscious villains in my arms, my toothy grin hidden under my hemet, "I'll see you in a nanosecond!"

"Get lost already!" Bakugou shouted, growling as a splat of acid was sent his way, anger now directed towards the source of said acid. " _You wanna die, shit-head?"_

I raced off through the doorway, sleeping villains in tow, and clenched my teeth as I ran.

I ended up in a dead-end three times, grunting each time and trying the opposite direction; there were also a few stray villains lingering that I practically ran over, poor guys not even knowing what just plowed into them before it was too late.

' _Great, that's more dead weight to carry out of here.'_

I bounced back and forth from the dying structure, lugging the last villain I had seen on the stairway outside and dropping him in a pile of his buddies, not really caring that he landed on his face.

It wasn't until now that exhaustion had started to creep up on me, breathing a bit haggard and sides hurting from improper running form. I wasn't sure if I was minutes away from my limit, or seconds―all I knew was that there were two idiots still fighting on the top floor that needed to get out of the building, and _now_.

Sucking in a deep breath, I tried to hone in whatever energy was left around me, the bolts of electricity running down my spine as I launched back into the hellhole.

Lucky enough, I didn't have to climb all the way to the top floor, a tired and soot covered Bakugou and Kirishima already on the first, Kirishima carrying acid-man like a sack over his shoulders.

Lifting my visor, I felt my eyes crinkle, smile wide. "You guys did it―!"

My voice got cut off as soon as the walls began to shake, a loud groan heard from the ceiling overhead. Shooting both of them a wide-eyed look, I snapped the visor back over my face, turning around towards the exit in panic.

" _Run!"_

…

 **Hi! I updated!**

 **It's been a while; I was slightly revising the previous chapters, and then re-reading them. I apologize for the wait!**

 **I wrote this chapter again and again because I just wasn't satisfied with it―I finally agreed to this version, and decided to change a few things from canon since well, this is an AU of sorts due to my OC. Thanks for reading!**

 **Any question? Comments? Concerns? Let me know! Review!**


End file.
